Something Earned, Not Won
by Jenn1
Summary: As much as Adam Banks hates the idea of leaving the Hawks, he knows the only way he can play hockey is to play for the Ducks. Branded a traitor by his former teammates, the Ducks aren't making any effort to include him either. To them he was a Hawk, the enemy. He'll never be a real Duck. (Prequel to One of Them)
1. Lucky Nine

**Disclaimer**(Lengthy):

"The Mighty Ducks" and its' principal protagonist, Gordon Bombay, and the other characters were originally created by Steven Brill; the movie was directed by Stephen Herek. (October 2, 1992)

"D3: The Mighty Ducks" and its' principal protagonist, Charlie Conway, and the other characters were originally created by Steven Brill, Kenneth Johnson, and Jim Burnstien; the movie was directed by Robert Lieberman. (October 4, 1996)

This work is not intended for commercial use, and no permission is granted for reproduction of the text of this fiction on any other website without the express permission of the author. This is a fan work made by fans, for fans for entertainment reward only, and no money was made through the production and distribution of this work. Immediate removal of this work will occur upon presentation of a reasonable and legal request from the above named parties and their representatives, or the action of a DMCA notice.

_Disclaimer_(Short):

I don't own any of the characters or places, I merely have them on unauthorized loan - but I promise to return them if and when anyone from the above list (or one of their legal representatives) asks me to.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Nearly ten years I wrote two fics for the Mighty Ducks fandom. _One of Them_ was my version of D3 through Adam's eyes, along with a few other people from the movie.

I never really planned on writing D1 through Adam's eyes, but this was born once I re-watched the movie some months ago. There most likely is going to be similarities with this fic and _One of Them_. This is meant to be a prequel that fic, though you don't need to read or know it to read this one.

The setting is about winter of 1993, though the movie was '92, I'm changing it to one year. This is angst and friendship but no slash.

Thoughts and quotes from the movie are in italics.

Last, but not least, thanks goes to _Nebula2_ for editing this for me and for her wonderful feedback as I write this.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Lucky Nine

~o~o~o~o~

Gordon looked at the map of Minnesota that was divided by the Pee Wee districts. He was still absorbing the news that Hans just told him. He, Gordon Bombay, was a Duck.

Hans was right, if he were playing hockey today, he would be playing for District Five's team. Things would have been so different had he not been a Hawk. That is if he had that chance.

_If the district lines were redrawn, is it possible that one of Reilly's kids is playing for the wrong team?_ Gordon wondered.

"Gordon?" Hans' voice brought him back to the present.

"Hans," Gordon looked back at older man who had been there for him most of his life, as well as his mentor. "Do you think Reilly knows about the district line change?"

"Reilly has been coaching for thirty years. A minor change like this is something I doubt he is aware of."

"Whether he knows or not," Gordon stated, "There is a chance he has a player on his team that should be on the Ducks."

Slight surprise crossed Hans face before understanding took over. He nodded, "You do know that he is going to be furious if you take one of his players from him."

"I know," Gordon agreed, "But Hans, think of the advantage the Ducks could have if we would have if a player from the Hawks came to our side. He would be a big help in any future games, not just the playoffs. Besides, I hate the thought that Reilly knowingly having a Duck on his team."

"Reilly might not even know," Hans told Gordon like he before. "Are you going to use this as excuse to get back at Reilly?"

"No," Gordon quickly answered. He did not want Hans thinking that this had to do with his history with Reilly. "Just because of what happened nearly twenty years ago, it has nothing to do with what is happening now."

"Reilly might not see it that way," Hans warned him. He walked back toward the main part of his store.

"True," Gordon told his friend as he followed him to the front of the shop. "But I may not find anyone on his team that is a Duck. I just want to make sure."

~o~o~

Twenty-four hours later Gordon was not sure if he wished that statement to be true or not.

He was down at the Pee Wee League office, where he had requested the Hawks' roster.

If he found a player on this roster that was meant to be a Duck, Gordon was going to have to make an unplanned trip to the Hawks arena within the next few hours.

As he looked at the list, the name was the first one because it was in alphabetic order. The name might not have meant anything to him, but the number did. _Banks, Adam. # 9._

Looking at the boy's address and than at the map where the district lines were on the map that beside him on the table, Gordon studied the Edina address to make sure he was not mistaken.

He was not wrong.

Letting out a breath, Gordon could not believe it. The very first player he looked up was really a Duck, playing for the Hawks? Leaning back in the chair he was in, Gordon knew he had to check the other players. It had to be one and million chance that the first player on the roster was playing on the Hawks when he should not be.

_Banks, why was that name familiar?_

It was not just his jersey number, which had been Gordon's when he was younger. Gordon thought back to the sham of a game, at least for District Five, against the Hawks. One of Gordon's top ten days he would love to forget in his lifetime. It was not the worst; there were other ones that beat it.

He did now remember how the team played; it was not any different than how he, and his own teammates played when he was a child. They were rougher maybe, but for the most part; Jack Reilly had not changed a bit. His winning motto was still the same.

A memory from the game before came back, the meeting with his 'old coach'. Of course Gordon having to changing the subject. That was when he remembered.

Adam Banks was Reilly's star player. Out of anyone that was playing for the Hawks, who was not meant to, it had to be Reilly's hotshot player. Reilly had said that Banks "_Might go all the way."_

He remembered Hans telling him that Reilly would be furious with him if he would take one of _his_ players. But Gordon had to admit even he never dreamed it would be Adam Banks out of the entire team. Gordon thought again to Hawks game.

Gordon had watched the Hawks players, even though he had been furious at his own team for how bad they were. He had to admit, the kid _was_ good. It was not idle boosting Reilly was doing on Banks' part about his ability. The entire team was good, but the boy himself could go to the NHL one day if he wanted to, Gordon was sure.

As for present day, though, Banks could be an asset for the Ducks. Once they got to the playoffs he would be a huge help to the team. And if they played against the Hawks…

Gordon knew he was getting ahead of himself. Even though he had said as much to Hans, the Hawks were a tough team. They had been number one in the Pee Wees for years, all but one…

He knew that the kid was not going to like him much for uprooting him from the Hawks to the Ducks, but Gordon hoped Banks liked the sport enough to get past the transition.

As he thought back to his own past with how Reilly was toward him; Gordon did not wish Adam to go through the same thing he had. But knowing what he knew now, even though the chances were very unlikely to happen again, Gordon knew that had he been in Adam's shoes when he was younger, he would have had wanted someone to get him off the Hawks. Maybe if Gordon had been on a different team, that unforgettable championship game would have never happened.

Gordon knew he should tell one of the Pee Wee officials about the mix up with Banks. They would have to go to the Hawks arena before their game against the Cardinals began.

He had to admit, he was looking forward to the confrontation with Jack Reilly. At least this time, he had the advantage. Which was something he been taught early on. But at least this time it was by legal means.

Gordon smiled as he got up. He looked at his watch. He would have to hurry.

The Ducks had their own game to prepare for against the Flames tonight. It was important that Gordon was back in time for that game. He had to tell his team the good news. They would be getting a new player.

* * *

I do apologize that this is so short, but it's only the prologue.

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_****.**


	2. Not a Hawk

_For Disclaimer__s see the beginning of the fic._

I wanted to thank anyone who read the prologue. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Not a Hawk_

~o~o~o~o~

"Are you certain?" Zack Larson asked.

"Yeah, I know what I read," Jordan McGill's voice sounded slightly defensive. "If you don't believe me, read the newspaper yourself."

Adam Banks walked over to sit down and tie his skates. They had a game against the Cardinals in a half an hour. They had to get out for rink time to warm up any minute now.

"Okay, so they finally scored some goals," Zack said, "And they have a new name," he added, "That doesn't mean anything has changed in the long run."

"And some new players too," Jordan added.

"Like who?" Adam finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "And not to sound silly, but _who_ are we talking about?"

His two best friends stared at him like he had grown another head.

Adam had been friends longer with Zack than Jordan. Zack, he had been friends with since before they had been on the Hawks, which they had been on since the year before. Jordan even though Adam had known him from school, they had not really became friends until all three of them had become teammates.

"You don't know?"

Jordan's question annoyed Adam for some reason. He did not let it show though. "Know what?"

"District Five's name change to the Ducks."

Adam blinked and asked, "The Ducks?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Don't repeat everything I say," he snapped out.

"Than since you seem to know everything, you can explain it," Adam derisively answered.

Scowling at him, Jordan told him, "It seems the Ducks tied the Cardinals their last game. Says so in the paper. And not only that, they got some new players too."

"Who?" Zack asked.

Before that could be answered the assistant coach came in calling for everyone to get on the ice.

As they headed for the door, Jordan answered. "I'm not sure of all them, but I do know for sure is that Fulton Reed is one of the new players, 'cause he was mentioned."

Adam was not sure what to make of that statement, but he had remembered the boy, though he was a head taller than everyone else, who had picked up Jordan and Zack and threw them in heap of garbage. Adam had been next to his friends at the time, so he had been tossed along with them. The stench of rotten food and whatever else people had thrown away was an odor Adam would not forget anytime soon.

To him lesson learned; do not mess with District Five team. At least not when Fulton Reed could possibly be around. Although, Adam figured Jordan and Zack just viewed it as they could still tease the other team as long as they did not get caught. He thought that if everyone would just stay out of District Five area to begin with they would not get into trouble.

His viewpoint in this was most likely because of what happened after the garbage incident. His father was less than pleased to have to get his Hawks coat dry-cleaned. Twice.

The eleven-year-old was preparing for the game, when his coach called him over.

Adam Banks was not sure what it was that came after that; maybe it was irony, or maybe fate.

His father was next to Coach Reilly when Adam made is way up to two men on the ice. He had seen the Dis- the Ducks' coach before, though Adam could not recall his name.

Coach was saying something about being a mistake as he handed a paper back to a man in a suit that was next the Ducks' coach. The man now asked his dad about their address.

_Why did he want to know that? _

The man glanced at the open file in his hands. He said two sentences that changed Adam's life forever. _"I'm afraid there's no mistake. This boy is playing for the wrong team."_

What did he mean Adam was playing for the wrong team? The eleven-year-old voiced his shock.

The man, must have been from the Pee Wee Hockey League, confirmed which team Adam was meant to be on. "_According to league rules, Adam Banks should be playing for District Five."_

Wait a second, he was a _Duck_?!

Adam watched and listened as the adults, Coach Reilly and his father, started arguing with the Ducks' coach. His father was denying the official's claim; Adam was a Hawk, not a Duck. Coach Reilly asked if it had been the young man's doing all along. But everyone was acting like he wasn't even there. They were talking about him and about his life, not them it was affecting the most. Adam was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was on the wrong team.

But finally the Ducks' coach seemed to turn his attention back to Adam, what he said next made Adam furious. The Ducks' coach told him he had a uniform for him, was he for real? There was no way-

"_My son would rather not play than play for your team."_

Adam inhaled a startled breath when he looked back at his father. _But Dad, that's not-_

But the Ducks' coach had an answer ready for them. If Adam stayed on the Hawks, his team could not play for the rest of the season.

Adam glanced at the younger man's jacket while he said this. The name on it was sewn on his jacket. _Coach Bombay_. The Ducks' Coach Bombay, left after he said his piece.

The indignity of going from the best team to the worst…

Adam looked at the map the Pee Wees official showed his father and himself. It was there all right. His house _was_ in Distinct Five, which meant he was not a Hawk. Adam was a Duck.

Coach Reilly was coming back from going after the Ducks' coach. Whatever was said between the two men did not make Coach appear happy. Was it possible there was more to this?

"Banks, it may be best if you just not play in today's game."

"But-" Adam's protest did not get far.

"I can't have you distracted and not concentrating on the game. After news like that, I know the game won't be on your mind one hundred percent."

Adam wanted to deny that, but he had a feeling Coach was right. Besides it was not worth playing if he could not help the team win. He did not want to think that he most likely could not play because he was not _meant_ to be on the Hawks.

He glanced at his father to see if he would raise an objection. His father only said, "Go and change, I'll talk to Coach Reilly."

What would happen if Adam could not play at all? His father made it obvious that Adam was not playing for any team but the Hawks. Did that mean he would have to give up hockey all together?

No. There was no way Adam was going to stop playing hockey. That left only one choice really, if he went that way.

As Adam skated toward one of the exits that led off the ice, Zack skated up to him. "What's going on?"

The entire team would have to seen Adam up at the bench talking to the Coach as well as saw the Ducks' coach and the official from the Pee Wees that had been there ten minutes ago. If he turned around, Adam as well as anyone else would see his dad and Coach talking now.

"I can't play," Adam told his friend. Zack's expression turned to surprise under his helmet.

Jordan skated up next to them and asked, "Why not?"

Adam did not want to tell his two friends the truth, that he was not a Hawk. That he was really a _Duck_. He was not sure if the news had sunk in yet.

So he settled with part of the truth, "Coach doesn't want me to play." As he spoke them out loud, Adam realized that Coach Reilly might be right with what he had said. Adam might not be able to focus his mind on the game today, but if he was still able to at least play this game, then he wanted to play it.

"Why?" Jordan was persistent.

"He just doesn't."

Before Adam could get pressed for more answers or asked more questions, the Cardinals started to come on the ice for rink time.

Zack glanced back to where Coach Reilly was at the bench talking to Adam's father. Facing his friend, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

_No nothing is all right. _Adam did not voice his thought. "Look, I'll talk to you guys at school tomorrow," he told his friends, but did not say anymore. Leaving his friends perplexed about what was going on, Adam skated away to get off the ice.

He had to skate around some of the Cardinals to get to the exit. Once off the ice, Adam found himself face to face with two more players from the opposing team.

"The game is going to start soon."

Adam knew that, but he only ignored the other boy. Walking around them, he made his way toward the locker room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Ignoring the question, Adam walked past the player and toward the locker room to change back into his street clothes.

"Where is he going?" The other player asked. He had not spoken until now. He either wanted Adam to hear him or did not care if he did. Whichever reason it was, the other boy spoke loud enough to be heard.

Adam had heard him, he was not going to give him the satisfaction of a reply.

"Whatever he is-" The other boy did not keep his opinion unknown.

Although not easy, Adam ignored what was being said about him. Part of him was tempted to turn around and confront the two boys, but good would that do?

Once he got to the locker room, he quickly changed back into his regular clothes. Adam came back out and met his father in front of the doors. He was not sure if he should ask what Coach Reilly and he had discussed. It was obviously about him, but Adam just wanted to know if there was any way to stay on the Hawks.

The ride home was silent. Adam thought back to what happened several times. He had never thought that he would be coming right back home when he left an hour ago. He had left home believing he was going win another game. The Cardinals were at least closer to the Hawks in skill level.

His father was determined to fix the problem with the district lines. Adam honestly hoped his father could. Philip Banks could usually fix any problem set before him.

But what if Dad couldn't?

That was something Adam did not want to think about. If his father could not fix this than what could he do? What would he do?

_If I had to join the Ducks… No. Not going to think about it._

Once they arrived home, Adam looked at his address. Four-thirty North Hennepin Avenue was merely home to him. It was something he never gave any real thought to. If only he lived anywhere else in Edina.

His father went into the living room to talk to his mother who was reading a book. Not wanting to be around anyone, at least anyone in his family, Adam quickly went upstairs to his bedroom.

Adam dropped his hockey gear at the foot of the bed. He put his hockey stick against the door of the closet. His mother would want him to put his things way later, but right now he did not care.

Glancing around, he did not want to do anything relating to hockey or skating, anyways. Not after everything that just happened this last hour. Spying the Super Nintendo, a gift he got for his ninth birthday, Adam figured a game could get his mind off of his problems.

~o~o~o~o~

Andrew Banks closed the front door quietly. He saw that his father's car was in the driveway, and hoped he would not have talk to his father about his day at school. Maybe if he could sneak up to his room and at least pretend to do homework, he would not have to face either of his parents until dinnertime.

Andrew, or Drew, to everyone who knew him, let out a breath. It had been a long day, he was glad to be home. He walked slowly up the stairs to go to his bedroom.

As Drew walked past Adam's bedroom he stopped. His brother playing video games was not what surprised him; it was that Adam should not even be home at the moment. Drew remembered that their father had mentioned a game that Adam had before Drew left for Eden Hall this morning.

His young brother's room was not clean, but Adam was hardly a slob either for a boy of ten.

His bed was made; which had a solid blue comforter over the sheets. There where posters of hockey players, like Wayne Gretzkey, and one of the current North Stars, Basil McRae, which took up some of the wall space.

A North Star jersey was tossed over the desk chair instead of hanging in the closet where it was meant to be. Adam's book bag was leaning against the side of the desk unopened. The desk itself was clean and tidy.

There was an extra pair of skates as well as a hockey stick leaning against the wall next to his desk instead of the closet; Mom wanted him to keep his hockey stuff in there. His Hawks bag was at the foot of his bed. His other hockey stick was leaning against the closet door.

"Hey bro, don't you have a game right now?" Drew asked as he stuck his head in little brother's bedroom doorway.

Adam did not look up from the Super Nintendo game he was playing. "Yes."

"Than why aren't you?"

Drew did not get a reply to his question. He watched as Adam played. He must not really be attentive to the game he was playing because Adam's character died not five seconds later.

"This isn't fair!" Adam dropped the controller and got up in frustration. He walked over to one of the two windows that he had in his room to look outside.

His younger brother was upset about something, Drew could tell right off. But why he was home, he did not know, something he hoped to learn.

Drew knew that Adam would never miss a game. He knew there had been a time last year that Adam had a cold and he still played anyway. And against the approval of their mother.

If Adam was not ill and was uninjured, yet he was fine by appearances, what could it be? As much as Coach Reilly cared about winning, and everything, Drew knew that he would not risk injuring one of his players. And from what Dad had been saying Adam was one of, if not, the best player on the team, there was no way his old coach would want to jeopardize the health of one of his players.

Knowing something was really wrong; Drew came into his brother's room and closed the door. Making himself comfortable on the bed, he spoke to his brother's back, "Whatever happened can't be that bad."

"No?" Adam asked as he turned to face Drew. "How would you like to find out you can't play because of some stupid district line change?"

"What district line rule? You're under the Hawks area," Drew answered. He knew about the different Pee Wee district lines that divided up Minnesota to form the different teams.

"Think again. It seems I'm in District _Five_'s area. The Ducks."

Drew heard contempt in his brother's voice for the team. The team sounded familiar. He thought a moment. "Didn't you play them not too long ago?"

"Yes. It was an easy game." Adam let out a humorless laugh. "You don't get it, Drew. This team is horrible."

_How bad can they be?_ Before Drew could even ask, there was a knock at Adam's door.

"Dad told me what happened, sweetie," their mother said through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom," Adam's voice lacked any real emotion.

"Honey," their mother came into the room. "How-" She stopped when she saw her oldest son. "Drew, I didn't know you were home."

"Just got home about ten minutes ago."

"Than you know what happened?"

"Yeah."

Their mother turned toward Adam, "Your father is on the phone right now seeing if he can talk to anyone he knows that might be able to talk with the Pee Wee League. It is possible they could change their minds."

"Is that possible?" Adam asked.

Drew himself was not sure, but he did not know much about rules on the Pee Wee League, but if his father wanted Adam to stay on the Hawks, then his father was going to find a way.

"I don't know," Mom answered honestly. "But it is worth a try."

Adam did not say anything, as he looked back out the window.

Their mother went over to Adam and gave him a hug. She said, "Everything will be fine."

Drew barely heard it. Adam only returned their mother's hug before she released him.

She was about to leave the room when she turned around to suggest, "Tell you what, why don't we just order pizza for tonight?"

"Sure." Drew agreed. He looked at his brother, who slowly nodded.

"Now, I want you both to do your homework, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom," they both answered simultaneously.

"Guess that means we have to get busy," Drew told Adam once their mother left.

"Yeah."

Drew left to go to his own room, but thought better of it. Just because they were going to get pizza for dinner, he was hungry now.

When he passed his father's study, he could hear Dad talking on the phone.

Once in the kitchen, Drew was about to look for something to eat when the hockey section of the newspaper caught his eye. The paper was a few days old. Why was it being kept?

But that's not what caught his interest, the title of the news article did. Forgetting his hunger, Drew grabbed the paper and took the stairs two at a time back to his brother's room.

Adam was at his desk with an opened book, but he raised his head as soon as he saw Drew again.

"Bro, you need to look at this," Drew gave Adam newspaper.

_Ducks Tie with the Cardinals_

_The team known as District Five, now known as the Ducks played the Cardinals…_

The first period had Cardinals with two goals. In the second period # 9, Jesse Hall made their first goal ever. But their goal that tied the game did not come until the very end. The person who made it was # 00, Guy Germaine, from a pass by # 18, Connie Moreau. The really interesting part was they might not have been able to make that goal without the set up from # 44, Fulton Reed. Reed, it seems was able to shoot a puck unbelievably fast toward the net.

Putting down the paper, Adam had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Seems they can play some," Drew told his younger brother, since he already knew what the article said.

"I already knew some of that."

Drew looked at him in surprise, "Than why did you say they were horrible?"

"Because they are. Or they were, at least when I played them," Adam let out a humorless laugh, "What's funny, was Jordan telling Zack and I about the Ducks just before we were about to go out for rink time today. How they had their name changed and the tie and everything."

"Adam, if you can't play for the Hawks, are you going to play for the Ducks? Because, bro, they're the only-"

"Don't you think I know that, Drew?"

"So, are you ashamed at the idea of playing for a losing team?" Drew almost wished he could take his words back as soon as he said them.

Adam's face paled. "I- How can you even say that? You were on the Hawks at one point, and now you're on the Warriors."

Drew let out a weary breath. He was not even going to try to explain his own hockey problems with his brother. And if Adam thought he was having problems now, which Drew had to admit he never did have when he was Adam's age, Adam should wait until he reached high school. That was a whole new game.

"That may be, bro," Drew answered. "But can I tell you something?"

Adam nodded.

"It shouldn't matter if a team is good or not." Drew was not sure if he could say more.

"Drew," Adam paused. "If Dad said something that you didn't agree with…"

Drew waited. There were a lot of things he did not agree with his father about.

Adam let out breath. "Dad told the Ducks' coach '_My son rather not play than play for your team._'"

_Way to go, Dad_, Drew thought, which he figured was not one his father's best moments. "And winning and losing aside, would you play for the Ducks?"

His younger brother was silent for some time, Drew was not sure if he would answer his question.

"I don't know, Drew," Adam answered quietly. He looked back at the newspaper, than he looked back up at his older brother. "All I do know is I just want to play hockey."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_**.


	3. So-Called Friends

_For Disclaimer__s see the beginning of the fic._

I want to thank everyone who reviewed as well as put this fic on alert and/or are following it. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

**A/N**s: The characters King and Herek are both on the Hawks. I made Herek the captain of the Hawks team because the director of the first movie was named Stephen Herek.

Eden Hall Academy was based off the names of three different real schools. Adam's school, Calvin Grace Private School aka CGS a K-8 is the same. These two schools that are actually in Edina, MN - Calvin Christian School and Our Lady of Grace.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_So-Called Friends_

~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning at school, as Adam was putting his coat and backpack away in his locker, he heard two girls talking.

"Hey, did you hear?" A dark-haired girl asked her friend.

"Hear what?" This girl was a locker buddy of Adam's, because their lockers were next to one another. He did not know the girl herself that well.

Adam started to get his books out for the morning. He was not trying to eavesdrop, but with them being right next him, it was near impossible.

"You know the game I went to yesterday? It got canceled. The Ducks forfeited to the Flames."

Adam's history book slipped out of his hand as he was getting it out; it dropped and hit the floor when he heard that.

_Damn it. Can't I go anywhere without hearing about this team now?_

Both girls looked at him, slightly startled. Blushing, Adam quickly grabbed the book, without looking at them. The six-grader tried to ignore the conversion so he could just get to his first class in peace.

"So you didn't get to see Trevor play, that's too bad. What happened?" Adam's neighbor asked her friend.

"I don't know, most of the Ducks' players didn't come onto the ice when it came time for the game. Only two of them showed. I don't know who though."

"That's weird."

Now that he had everything he needed, Adam slammed his locker shut. Turning to leave, he headed for his first period class. But he did not get two feet when one of the girls called out to him. Turning back around, he faced them.

"Your name is Adam, isn't it?"

It was the girl who he had a locker next to. Her name was Erin or Erica, Adam did not remember. She had red hair, but it was cut short. He did not speak, but only nodded.

She looked at him for a second, like she was studying him. Truth be told, it made him a little uneasy.

"You're on a hockey team aren't you?" She asked, than snapped her fingers in remembrance. "The Hawks, I'm sure of it. I've seen you in a coat, or something of theirs."

"Yeah," Adam admitted. He was not wearing the coat today, all things considering.

_I may not be on the team anymore, unless Dad figures out way for me to stay on the Hawks._

"Well, then you know all about hockey-"

The warning bell rang for homeroom. _Saved by the bell_, he thought.

Starting to back away, Adam smiled more out of relief, but tried to make it look remorseful. Turning back around to head to his homeroom, Adam should not have thought he escaped yet.

"We'll have to talk at some point," she called after him.

He turned back long enough to give her a quick wave and acknowledgement.

If Adam had is way, he would avoid any hockey related conversations with her or anyone in the near future.

Adam sank down into his seat as the final bell rang. Everyone's first period class was also their homeroom, Adam happened to have the same class with Zack and Jordan. His friends were already in their seats.

During homeroom, he thought about what happened yesterday. He could think of little else. Adam knew he would have to say something to Zack and Jordan about what happened. At the same time, he did not want to admit the truth to them.

He did not know for sure how his two friends would react to his news. Zack, Adam believed might understand, or at least be supportive. Jordan, Adam was not sure. He had not known him as long as he known Zack or as well.

His thoughts turned to yesterday's game. Or to be more precise, the game he did not get to play. He already missed one game, and it was one of the most important games of the season. The Cardinals were the second best team in the state after the Hawks. It was almost certain that they would play Adam's team come the championship game.

Adam felt someone trying to get his attention. He glanced over at Zack who sat next to him. Zack quickly handed him a small square piece of paper and straightened back up in his seat. Making sure their teacher, Ms. Stowe's back was turned, Adam looked opened the paper to read it.

_What happened yesterday? I saw your dad and coach talking. What was the Dis. 5's coach doing at Our arena anyways?_

Adam knew Zack meant, the Ducks. Adam did not realize that in a week's time a simple name change would cause _his_ world to fall apart.

How could he tell Zack about yesterday? They had been friends before they had joined the Hawks, yet Adam did not have a clue how to tell him. Even though he believed Zack might understand, Adam did not know how he could tell, or write that he was not even on the team anymore.

Adam hesitated before he started writing anything down. _I'm supposed to be on the Ducks' team. Change in district lines. Reason their coach was there_. He passed the note back when the teacher's back was turned as she wrote something on the board.

Dad did not want him to play for the Ducks, if it meant Adam could not play on the Hawks. It was where Adam belonged.

As much as Adam did not want to play on the Ducks, he could not just stop playing hockey. He meant what he told Drew the day before, he wanted to play hockey no matter what.

A note got tossed onto his desk.

Knowing it was from Zack, Adam glanced at the front of the classroom, where Ms. Stowe was still talking while she was writing on the board. He opened it to read Zack's reply. _What?! Are you serious? That sucks! What are you gonna do?_

What could Adam say to that? He did not really even know yet what he was going to do.

Unfortunately yes. I don't know. I don't have much choice in the matter. It may be the only way I can play… _Leaving it at that, Adam closed the paper up and squared it to hand it back to Zack._

But just as he was about to hand it over, Ms. Stowe turned to face the class again. Adam dropped the paper, and he hoped she would not see it. The paper lay out in the open, yet no one seemed to notice it.

Ms. Stowe looked down at her book, and said something, which gave Zack the opportunity he needed. He would have gotten the paper, yet Jordan beat him to it. Jordan's desk was behind Zack's, and he must have noticed the note and got it when it fell.

Before Adam could get his friend's attention, his name was being called.

"Adam, do you know the answer?"

"Hum, what was the question?" he asked guiltily. He heard a few snickers from his classmates.

"Class," Ms. Stowe warned. She turned her attention back to him, "Adam, I would suggest you concentrate on the board and not everywhere else."

He felt the heat of embarrassment climb from his neck upwards. It was not just that, but also from the reprimand. She did ask her question, and to Adam's relief, he knew the answer from the homework from the night before, which he had actually done.

Adam was a straight A student, something he had to work at, as well as maintain. But with being on the Hawks, school, and studying, it did not give him a lot of free time. What free time he did have, he practiced, than hung out with his friends on what little time was left over.

The class finally came to an end, but Jordan quickly left, not saying a word to Adam or Zack. He feared he had made his friend upset. He supposed leaving him out of the _conversation_ of note writing had been rude. It really had not been deliberate.

He was not going to see Jordan until lunch. And Zack was in one other class that morning with Adam, third period history. Zack's second period class was right next to Jordan's; he would have better luck in talking to him before lunchtime.

"Zack, wait." Adam called out to his friend who had started to go down the hallway to his next class.

Zack stopped and turned back to face him. "What?"

"You'll see Jordan sometime after your next class won't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, usually we talk for a couple of minutes. I don't know about today, he didn't stick around today to walk to class like we usually do."

"I know." Adam had noticed that too. "You think you can talk to him after your class before our third period?"

"I can try, but you know how Jordan can get in one of his moods."

Adam nodded. "You know you can tell him it wasn't like we-" he sighed, "I hadn't meant to exclude him anyway."

"It may be best coming from you than me," Zack frowned. "But everything you said, I mean wrote, with the change in the district lines? And on the Ducks?"

"Yeah, I-"

Adam could not finish because the warning bell rang for the next class. They both only had a couple of minutes to get to their respective classes before they were considered tardy. They glanced at each other and all but ran to their classes, at least as quickly as they dared.

It did not really seem to be Adam's day, he was late for his next class. He had to admit, it had been his fault, but his teacher had been kind enough to let him off with a warning because Adam was a good student. With all the minor mishaps he was having, Adam's day was going steadily downhill. He only hoped that it did not continue on that vein, though they were mostly by his doing.

During his class, Adam could not help but wonder what would be said during Zack and Jordan's conversation. He knew that it would not happen until after their class, but it still made him wonder. There was a chance Jordan may not talk to Zack too. There were a few times Zack's class ran a couple minutes late.

"Did Jordan say anything?" Adam asked Zack before the bell rang at the start of third period.

"No," Zack admitted. "Just because our last classes are right next to each other, it does not give us much time to talk. Still, I don't think Jordan is in the mood to talk right now."

"Guess it will have to wait until lunch."

"Yeah. Though I think Alan might came looking for us, or you personally. But I wouldn't worry so much about him, than I would about our captain."

Zack was referring to Alan King, another six-grader and fellow Hawk. Adam only had one class in the afternoon with him. Alan was someone Adam did not know, at least not as a friend. He knew that the other boy could play pretty well.

Adam let out a breath. "I don't think Herek should be concerned about it. I would think Coach would tell the team soon enough," he answered and his stomach turned at that thought.

Zack shrugged. "Maybe, but don't say I didn't warn you, the captain might be looking for us, because you disappeared."

The five Hawk players went to the same school, Calvin Grace Private School, they where the only ones on the team that went to this one. There was another private school the rest of the team went to, although it was only a 6-8 for junior high, unlike this one that was a K-8.

Adam did not give much thought to what Zack said after class started. The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful. It was lunchtime before he knew it.

With his lunch tray in his hands, Adam scanned the cafeteria to look for his friends. He saw that Zack and Jordan had already found a table, so Adam headed in their direction. Just as he was getting closer, he saw that Nathan Herek was also sitting with them. He was not even supposed to have lunch now.

Herek was only a grade ahead of them, but he was the captain of Hawks that year. He had been with the Hawks for several years.

"Banks," Herek greeted him as he sat down. "McGill was telling me something interesting."

Adam glanced Zack, who was sitting across from him, next to Jordan, shoot him an anxious look.

Yet Jordan smiled at him. Usually that in and of itself would not have bothered Adam, had he not seen Jordan's expression. Something about it sent off warning bells in Adam's mind.

Jordan asked calmly, "Did you or did you not say you're a Duck?"

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Adam protested, "That wasn't my choice and you know it."

"Well, I would like an explanation to why you weren't at the game, Banks. Because I'm not buying the lame excuse the Coach gave the paper that you were too sick to play yesterday. If you're not going to explain, than if either of you know, I want an answer," Herek looked at Zack and Jordan.

At least now he knew what the Coach told everyone when he left yesterday.

"Coach didn't want me to play because he didn't think I'd be able to concentrate on the game," Adam admitted, which was the truth.

"Because?"

Adam knew he should say what happened, but because he hesitated, he regretted it.

"This answers it," Jordan told their captain. Adam watched in astonishment as Jordan handed the paper, which had the notes that Zack and he had written to one another, to the older boy. Adam thought Jordan had gotten rid of it, or at least, Adam never thought his friend would show it to Herek.

"Jordan, what-" Zack asked in bewilderment.

Adam could only silently sit next Herek as he started to read the paper that he was given.

Once Herek read it, he set it down, but within his own reach. "At least that explains why the Ducks' coach was at our arena yesterday. Seems like he wants you for his team."

Before Adam could say anything, or defend himself with a reply, Alan King came up to their table.

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone. He glanced at Herek. "Aren't you supposed to be in a class now?"

"Free period."

Alan grabbed a nearby chair from another table and joined them. He looked at Adam, "So what happened to you yesterday?"

Herek handed the note to Alan. As he read, his eyes got large. "A Duck, seriously?"

"It's not like I want to go on the Ducks," Adam finally told the table at large.

"That may be, Banks," Herek told him, "But the fact is that the lines have changed, and you're a Duck, no matter whether you want to be or not. And judging from what you said to Larson, you're not going to give up playing," he laughed but it lacked any real humor, "I wouldn't expect you to give it up. But know this, unless the lines change back to the way they were, I don't want you in the Hawks arena."

Adam had felt his stomach twist at these last words. What could he say to that? All he could manage was to nod. He was not welcome anywhere near the arena or Hawk related areas.

Herek looked him the eye. "I am sorry that this happened," he told him earnestly. "It was nice playing with you, Adam." Getting up, he left the cafeteria.

"Seems like the captain enforced it," Jordan stated.

Alan was first to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard him. Since Adam is a _Duck_," he made it sound like Adam had a disease he did not want to get. "And seeing he wants to be one, he shouldn't sit here."

_What_?

"But the captain said the arena was off limits," Zack started to say.

"Yeah well, how would it look to everyone else if a Duck was hanging around any Hawks?"

"You know, if I had stayed on the Hawks, the team would have to forfeit every game this season. So, by going on the Ducks I thought I would be doing you guys a favor. Now I'm now so sure." As soon as he said that, Adam knew he should not have. At least, said anything but that. It was just he had not wanted to stay quiet and let Jordan say what he did.

The three of them looked at him, Jordan's face turning angry, Zack's to an expression of surprise, and Alan's to dismay.

"You wouldn't," Jordan's voice was frigid.

Adam frowned. "No." Picking up his tray, he stood to leave.

"Coach Reilly wouldn't let Banks be on the team if it meant forfeiting the season," Alan stated that fact, "Even if you were the best player we had this year."

_Past tense._

"Guess that means you'll just be the best player on the Ducks instead," Zack mumbled darkly, but loud enough for Adam to hear. Zack did not even look at him.

Adam looked at Zack in surprise and possibly some hurt, more because Zack would say anything relating to him and the Ducks. He did not say anything more; Adam knew that he would just be fueling the fire if he did.

"Hey Adam," Jordan made sure he spoke loud enough to be heard as Adam walked away. "You may want to practice your quacking, you sure won't need to practice with that team of losers."

Adam tightened his hold on his tray so hard that his hands hurt. His steps only faltered slightly, but he forced himself not to stop. He continued walking.

What was a worse, other classmates from other surrounding tables had heard what Jordan had said as well. Adam could hear some stop talking briefly, and possibly someone from a different table laugh. He hoped it was not from what Jordan had said. He did not dare look around to see if anyone was looking or watching him, Adam was sure that his _friends_ were.

He found an empty table and slowly sat down. Now that he was seated, Adam did not dare look around. He kept his eyes fixed on the food on his tray.

Taking his fork, Adam did not begin to eat. He merely moved the food around his plate. He was not the least bit hungry. Adam was not going to be eating anything for today's lunch. He did not know if he would eat anything later on.

Closing his eyes, Adam wished he could block out the chatter of his other classmates as well as his vision.

Adam had always sat with Zack and Jordan, (Alan sat with them at times), since they all had been on the Hawks the year prior.

This was the first time he had ever sat alone. Opening up his eyes once again, Adam realized this never had happened before. From the look of things, it was going to be the first of many.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_**.


	4. Duck and Run

_For Disclaimer__s see the beginning of the fic._

I haven't gotten too much feedback from this fic, I was hoping that if anyone saw anything that needed commented on, or changed, to let me know through reviewing or a PM. But thank you to everyone who's been reading this, hope you are enjoying it so far.

**A/N:** For the most part, the Ducks are 10 or 11 and in sixth grade, (Gordon said everyone was ten), seeing the movie was meant to be in '92. That is not going to really match the writers way of how they have the movies, but I'm taking writer's license, which as I said was in '93. And the sake of license, I'm going to say Gordon's 500 hours community service was done in about two months or so.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Duck and Run _

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Why did you even stay?" Jesse Hall asked angrily, "I mean after everything Bombay did, you still were going to stay and play?"

Charlie Conway had been dreading lunch period ever since the day started. He knew that he was going to get nothing but questions from the other guys for supporting Coach Bombay. The others were not going to say anything to Fulton Reed; they did not have a death wish. Charlie was not sure if the entire team would confront him. The Hall brothers were confronting him now. Charlie knew that Jesse had valid reason to be upset with Coach Bombay. Coach Bombay could not have meant the stuff he had said. The stuff Coach told the Hawks coach just had to be lie.

"Jesse, Coach said-"

"Don't even say anything," Peter Mark came up to them as he interrupted Charlie. He sat down next to Jesse with his tray. He eyed Charlie's green Duck jersey. "You really had to show your support, didn't you, Spaz-way?"

Charlie did his best to ignore the barb. That did not mean it did not sting. It did make him a bit angry. "Someone does."

"You never got to read the newspaper chipping that I saw at Hans' shop. Bombay was a Hawk."

'And you weren't there when we heard what he said about us to Reilly either." Jesse added.

"No, I wasn't, but Coach couldn't have meant what he said yesterday and he admitted as much."

"What were you guys doing at the Hawks arena?" Terry asked as he turned to face his brother. "Whatever Coach said aside, we had a game last night. So why were you and Peter even there?" Terry was Jesse's younger twin brother, although they were fraternal not identical.

As he awaited the answer himself, Charlie just wanted to know why they had even been there in the first place.

"What does it matter?" Peter answering instead, in a petulant tone. "Bombay said we're losers and we don't deserve to live. You guys all know how he was when we first met him. Guess with him being a Hawk, that's how he always has been."

Yesterday had been a terrible day. Charlie was not sure what made yesterday go so wrong. Was it because of Coach's _great_ news when he told the team about the Hawks player, Adam Banks, was going to be joining the Ducks? Charlie was not sure, but he was sure it was the start of what made everything spiral downhill. Since that had been out of the blue, nothing would have prepared the rest of the team for Peter and Jesse's betrayal on Coach Bombay. With Peter's revelation about Coach when he was younger, the entire team did not trust him now.

That was not true. Which was ironic really, Charlie still had faith in Coach Bombay. Had someone asked him that two months ago, he would have been the last one to put his trust in a guy who wanted to cheat to win.

Charlie was not going to let what Peter said slide, "It may not be important to you, Peter, why Jesse and you were at the Hawks arena yesterday. Whether you tell us or not, is your business. But I think what the Coach taught us the past two months has been important and does matter."

That earned a snort of laughter from Peter. "Yeah taught us soft hands, yada, yada."

"Coach Bombay may be a Hawk," Terry's quiet voice spoke up, "But we've tied in a game, as well as scored two goals in that same game, and now known as a team called the Ducks, which is saying something. District Five never did that before Bombay started coaching. So all the yada, yada, may be garbage, Peter, but it must have done some good."

The others looked at Terry in astonishment. Charlie could tell Jesse was the most surprised. He had not expected Jesse's brother of all people to stick up for Coach.

"Terry," Jesse started, "You're not-"

"Don't get me wrong," Terry went on as he cut his brother off, "Whatever he said to Reilly was uncalled for. If he does think we're nothing but losers, then, he's really playing us all for fools, isn't he?"

Terry usually never really said much. Maybe it was because Jesse spoke for the both of them. It seemed to work well for Terry to be the 'quiet one'. Yet, it seemed when he did speak up, he really had something to say that made one think.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to sit with Tammy," Terry told them in general. He was not even looking at them, but over Peter's shoulder, so Charlie had to guess he must have seen Tammy sitting somewhere. Terry did not wait for an answer, but got up with this tray and left. Hopefully Terry would have a better lunch with his crush than Charlie would have with his two friends.

Tammy, the object of Terry's affection, had only been on the team for barely a month along with her brother. Tammy Duncan was a figure skater as well as a Duck. She wanted to make it as a sole skater one day. Her adopted brother, Tommy, also figure skated, but did not seem to have a passion for it like she did. Out of the two of them, Tommy seemed to prefer being on the Ducks.

Charlie was thinking about getting up and sitting with someone else from the team. That is, assuming they did not think he was a traitor, like Jesse and Peter did. If no one else wanted him around, Charlie assumed he could sit with Fulton, the older boy did come with Charlie when he went out to make his stand by Coach.

"Guess my company isn't wanted here," Charlie said as he prepared to get up to leave.

"If you'd stop trying singing Bombay praises, I can tell you something," Peter told him, "Unless you don't really care one way or another about _Coach_ being a Hawk."

"I don't," Charlie's voice was slightly defensive. "But I can tell you want to tell me anyways."

"Come on, Charlie," Jesse's tone was dry. "You can't be just a little curious."

Charlie frowned slightly in response. He did not answer; he was not about to take the bait. At least he was not going to make it easier for Jesse and Peter to snare him in. It was bad enough the he was the only one who believed Coach. Fulton seemed to for now too.

Peter sighed. "Look, the clipping I read, it was dated like, I don't know, twenty years ago or something. Anyways, it was a championship game the Hawks were playing, and Bombay got this shot, and missed. He blew the game. It messed up the Hawks prefect record that had been running for years."

_A championship game, whoa._

"Too bad they can't get their prefect record blown again," Jesse grumbled. "At least Bombay was good for something on the Hawks, losing for them."

"Jesse," Charlie gave his friend a hard look, "The Hawks are-"

"Mean, cheaters, and obsessed with winning?"

"Maybe," Charlie admitted. He knew it was true. "But that still was unnecessary."

"And just think," Peter declared with sarcastic cheerfulness. "We'll get a Hawk on the team if Adam Banks does join."

Charlie sighed, wanting all this to be over. He really just wanted lunch to be over. Heck, he would be overjoyed when the day would be over.

~o~o~o~

"Charlie!"

The boy ignored Coach Bombay's calling of his name. Pushing the door to the diner with more force than necessary he flew out into the cold afternoon. The wind took his breath away when he sucked in a breath.

Coach Bombay could not just leave. The Ducks were _his_ team. He was going to give up just because the other guys did not trust him. Charlie thought the Coach had more heart than that.

Charlie hit the pavement running when he got out of Mickey's Diner. He was running with nowhere in mind to go. It would be pointless to go home. Most of the team was not speaking to him, at least not on friendly terms. And the only person that he thought he could talk to, was just giving up because of everything that Peter and Jesse had said from the day before.

That left the only thing for Charlie to do, to run.

He was so focused on running and his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was in his direct path. And he would run right into him if he did not stop. Charlie ended up skidding to a halt, which nearly made him fall over his own feet.

The older man looked at him with some astonishment.

_Good thing I'm not on skates_, he thought. Why that stray thought crossed his mind, Charlie did not know. It just made him feel worse because of how bad he could be on the ice.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The question was not asked harshly, only curiously. Charlie noted that the elderly man also had a noticeable accent.

It took a moment for Charlie to remember that the man looked familiar to him. "You're the one who owns that skating shop."

Charlie realized that his coat was still unzipped when a breeze ruffled his hair. His breath was coming out in slight puffs; he felt the wetness of tears evident on his cheeks. Self-conscious, he wiped his face clean.

"Yes. I'm Hans, and you are? The day Gordon bought all of you to get hockey equipment, I never got a chance to know who was who," the older smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Charlie," he answered as he quickly zipped up his jacket.

"Would you like to come inside for a moment?" Hans asked. "It's too cold to stay out here."

Charlie now noticed that Hans held a broom, and had been sweeping his walk free of snow.

"Sure," he agreed and followed the older man into his store.

As they walked through the store, he looked around. It was not like he did not look when he was there last time; he had not gotten a chance to fully take it in before. The iceberg on the far side of the store now had a new hockey stick in it to replace the one Charlie had taken as his own.

Charlie almost felt right at home here. The store had a homey feel to it, although it was hardly that. It was not just because of the hockey equipment; it surrounded Charlie on a daily basis. The place seemed memorable.

He stopped in front of the counter, while Hans put his broom away. Charlie looked at the wall, which held pictures of hockey players. Most were ones from the past; some were present day. Yet he was searching for something.

"I was going to put the kettle on for some tea, would you like some?"

Charlie nodded, though he was not a tea drinker. He knew he should not stay too long. He knew that his mom would worry.

Unzipping his jacket, Charlie carefully put it over the counter. Going around it, Charlie thought he could find the newspaper chipping Peter was talking about easier. He found it after a second scan of the wall.

The article said the same thing that Peter and Coach had said. Coach had been ten when the championship game happened. Charlie felt that hearing it from the Coach had been better, since it was his own experience.

Turning around at the counter, Charlie sighed. He did not care that Coach had been a Hawk. His eyes fell on a picture that was near the register.

It had Hans in it, but he was much younger, along with a man and a boy. The boy was holding a trophy and in a Hawks jersey. It was Coach Bombay, Charlie realized. So that meant that the man in the photo was his father.

Charlie remembered what Coach told him, "_I had to take care of my mother too._", much like Charlie did his. But unlike Charlie's dad, his had passed away. He had wondered when Coach's dad had died. Charlie knew no matter when it had been it would have been hard on him at any age.

The man did look like Coach, only with darker hair. Coach most likely had darker hair as well; he just must prefer the sun to lighten it. The boy in the photo looked happy. Aside from the Hawks uniform, he could be any boy.

But that was just it, Charlie did not care that Coach had been a Hawk. So why did everyone else think it mattered?

"I apologize that the tea took so long."

Charlie jumped, startled that he was no longer alone. "It's fine."

"Tell me," Hans said as he handed Charlie a teacup, "Why were you running as if something were after you?"

Charlie was grateful that he did not ask about his tears, he hoped that would not be bought up.

"Nothing was after me," Charlie began. "I was upset about something."

"You know, I find that a listening ear is a helpful one."

With that, Charlie found himself telling Hans the whole story. First with the confrontation in the locker room, then the forfeited game, and finally the conversation he just had with Coach Bombay about quitting as the Ducks coach.

"Can I ask you something, Charlie?"

Charlie had not been expecting Hans to ask something, but he nodded anyways.

"Do you think your friend Peter was right, since your coach was a Hawk, Gordon would _stick together_ with them?"

"I really don't care that Coach was a Hawk. I mean, I don't know what Coach said to Reilly, and if he did say that stuff…" Charlie could not go on. Now that he had said it, he wondered if he should have asked Coach about it.

"I've known Gordon his whole life, Charlie. He may have done things in the past that he's not proud of, but I believe that whatever he told to Reilly, he did not actually mean it." Hans took a sip of his tea.

"That's good to know," Charlie answered. He stared into his own cup, which was still half full. He would have preferred it with some sugar. He did not want to seem ungrateful by not drinking it like it was.

"Tell me, since you don't care that Gordon was a Hawk, does that mean you would feel the same way about this new teammate that he has mentioned?"

Charlie glanced back up at Hans. He was looking at him quite seriously and openly. Hans expected an honest answer.

His first reply would have been that Banks was different. Before he uttered it, several thoughts ran through his mind. _Why is he? Was it because of how Banks treated the team? _

"I guess it might matter. I mean, no one's happy that he's going to be on the team," he finally told the older man.

"That's not what I asked. I am going to ask, would _you_ treat Adam Banks as your friends, Peter and Jesse, and the team, are treating your coach right now?

Charlie shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked down at his cup. He was already being branded a traitor by the team for siding with the coach. But if he tried to take Banks under his wing, so to speak, he knew that might be the end of things between his friends and himself because of his _loyalty_.

"I don't know," he finally answered, not looking up.

"Hopefully, you will know the answer when the time comes. Well, it looks to be getting dark. You might want to be heading home."

Hans was right, the sun was starting to set. Charlie noticed this when he glanced out one of the windows. His mom would still be at the diner.

"I'm going to have to get back, my mom's worried no doubt," Charlie told Hans. He hoped he had not worried her too much. He turned to go but paused before facing the older man again. "Thanks, for the tea, and listening ear."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed talking to you, Charlie, good-bye," Hans replied.

"Bye," Charlie stepped out into the frigid pre-night air.

As he walked back to the diner where his mom worked, Charlie thought about what Hans told him.

He had not realized how far he had run when he had been running earlier. It had been a good distance. Now, the sun had set, and it was dark. He finally saw the diner up ahead.

Looking around, Charlie did not see Coach Bombay at the counter. He was relieved to see that his coach was not there waiting around. Yet some other part of him was disappointed that the older man had not bothered to stay.

_What should have I expected, for him to wait around all day? How about waiting until I felt like coming back? I ran off, it's not like Coach doesn't have better things to do. _

Charlie saw his mom working; she was giving a plate of fried chicken and potatoes to a customer. Her back was turned from where he still was at the door. She turned, and paused when she saw Charlie at the door.

His mother looked relieved to see him. Then her expression turned more serious.

_Oh, man._ He was in trouble for running off and not telling his mom where he went. Looking at her face, he undoubtedly worried her.

Walking back up to the counter, Charlie started to explain. "Mom, I know I shouldn't have ran off. It's just that Coach Bombay-"

"Not now, Charlie," Casey Conway interrupted him. "Gordon told me what happened."

_Gordon?_ Charlie raised an eyebrow at his mother.

His mom and Coach were still on a formal basis of address. He could understand with the team present. And to be fair, it was not like they were dating, and Coach had only been to their place for dinner once. From the sounds of it he would not be again.

Mom's cheeks flushed pink. "We're talking about this later. Right now I want you do your homework."

_I'm in trouble with a capital T._

Sighing, Charlie nodded in acceptance. He went back to where he had sat down before. His mom brought back his book bag, which she must have cleared the counter space for customers earlier.

He could not concentrate on reading his science chapter in order to do the questions at the end.

Glancing around the diner, Charlie noticed a newspaper from a nearby seat that someone must have left behind. He grabbed it; flipping it over to the sports section. He paused to see the article on the Hawks game against the Cardinals.

_Hawks Beat Cardinals – 7 to 4._

_Big surprise there_, he thought sardonically. Charlie skimmed the article anyways.

The article went on to say that with this win some believed that this might be a preview of the championship game. It had usually been the Hawks/Cardinals the last few years. With the Hawks _always_ winning.

Would anything ever change that?

Something else in the article got his attention. The Hawks star player, Adam Banks, was not mentioned at all. Charlie read enough of the sports articles, that is the Hawks ones this year, and Banks usually took up a portion of the article most of the time.

No wait.

_It was noted that Hawks player, #9 Adam Banks, was not on the ice or the bench for the game. When I questioned the coach, Jack Reilly, he stated that Banks was out because of an illness._

Charlie laughed inwardly._ Oh that's good, what did you say, duck fever?_

It was not like Reilly could tell the truth, right? His star player was supposed to play for the Ducks. Speaking of the Ducks…

Charlie saw another article, but this one much shorter.

_Ducks Forfeit to the Flames_.

The article stated that the Ducks had not come out for rink time -excluding Fulton and himself. So when it was time to start the game, they had to forfeit in favor of the Flames.

The next game against the Huskies determined on the Ducks chances of going on to the playoffs. The upcoming game would be held at the Ducks arena on the following Saturday, if the Ducks did not play, and forfeited again, than, the season would be over for them.

The last statement caught his eye. _The Panthers are the first team to end their season, would the newly named Ducks be the second?_

_The team's not really a team anymore, or at least, they won't play for Coach Bombay, because they don't trust him. And because of that, Coach doesn't want to coach._

Could the Ducks become a team again for the upcoming game this weekend? Would Coach change his mind and became their coach again? This weekend would determine something else too, possibly. Would Adam Banks actually play for the Ducks this weekend?

Charlie let out a weary breath. He did not know the answers to these questions. But the way things were looking right now; all the answers were the same. No.

Only the next few days and this coming Saturday would resolve the outcome.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_**.


	5. Different Colors, a New Number

_For Disclaimer__s see the beginning of the fic._

**A/N**: The first part of this chapter is the same as the section in _One of Them_, Ch: 10 No Other Way that had been in Zack's POV. This time it's in Adam's POV as well as in present day, it will seem similar but there are some differences.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Different Colors, a New Number_

~o~o~o~o~o~

What was he going to do?

The Ducks game was the next day and Adam still was not sure what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he just was not sure he could actually do it.

He thought he had a glimmer of hope a few days ago when his father had gotten a hold of an old boss and friend, to set up a meeting with him. Beforehand, Adam learned that he had a good chance to stay on the Hawks. His father had talked the Pee Wee Hockey League into letting Adam stay on the team for the rest of season, and next year they would just redraft the lines.

Adam was excited about the news, but after the last few days with Jordan and Zack ignoring him in school, he felt it best to keep the news to himself. It was not that he did not want tell them. He did, but after the way they had been treating him, especially because of what Jordan had done, he was cautious about sharing something with them.

Before his father had his meeting, Adam had been told that it was going to be his father, Mr. Ducksworth, and Coach Reilly. What Adam had not been told was that they had asked the Ducks' coach, Gordon Bombay, to the same meeting until after it happened. However, Adam had already known that they had wanted Bombay at the meeting they were arranging because Adam had overheard his father talking on the phone with Ducksworth the day prior.

Whatever happened at the meeting between the four men had not gone in his father's favor. Adam did not know fully what had happened, he was not told. He only knew that Bombay would not stop his petition. When Adam asked his father why, he never got a straight answer, only something about Bombay being crazy. All that meant was that he would never know what happened.

The Ducks game tomorrow was a sure way to get into a confrontation with his father, Adam knew. Even before the meeting had taken place, Adam had accepted the fact that if he wanted to play hockey at all, he would have to play for the Ducks. That did not mean he had still had decided if he was going to actually play in the Ducks/Huskies game tomorrow.

Currently Adam was sitting in what Zack and he dubbed the tree house. It was hardly one, for there was no actual house in a tree. Whoever had made it, had merely nailed several boards down, making a floor in a high tree. There was a ladder at the base of the tree that one could climb up and down through a hole that was there.

His legs were dangling over the edge of one side that looked out over the lake, which was frozen over. His legs were going back and forward for warmth, but sitting on cold wood did not change the fact his jean-clod legs were freezing. Adam did not really notice it that much; at least he merely ignored it. He was use to the cold anyways.

Adam had lost count how many mists of breath that he had breathed out. He had started counting them to distract himself, but that gotten old quickly. His mind ended up just returning at the problem at hand. The Ducks.

Was he going or not?

Hearing someone climbing the ladder, Adam did not bother to turn to see who it was.

"What are you up to?" Zack's voice reached his ears as Adam heard him moving a few steps toward his direction before stopping.

_Now he wanted to talk? _Adam felt some resentment as well as the hurt that both his best friends, at least he had thought they were his friends, had pretty much ignored him for the last few days. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

_What I've been thinking about most of the week_, Adam thought, but he said instead, "Hockey."

Adam heard Zack let out a sigh. He came over and sat down by him. "So are you going to play in the Ducks' game tomorrow?"

If he knew that, Adam did not think he would be freezing his butt off. And even if he did, what gave Zack the right to know his decision anyway? It was none of his business, because it was not _his_ life that had been turned upside down.

Fleetingly Adam thought about getting up and leaving Zack without an answer. Yet, he knew that was not fair. Zack had not really said anything to him like Jordan had. But Zack had ignored him. Adam had to wonder if that was just as bad.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You know if you play on the Ducks, the Hawks are gonna think you're a traitor."

The wind blew just than and Adam shivered. A traitor, was he? He was being treated like one already, nonetheless.

Looking at his friend for the first time since Zack had sat down, Adam asked, quietly, "And what about you?"

Zack would not look at him. Adam watched him. He wore his Hawks jacket, the collar pulled up to block off some of the cold.

Why had he even asked?

"I guess I have my answer then," Adam stated, he really could not keep some of the bitterness out of his tone. Getting to his feet, he turned to walk toward the ladder. Adam went down the ladder and started walking home.

"Adam."

Adam stopped walking. He turned to look back at his one time friend. Adam waited to see what he had to say.

"Even with you on the team, you and the rest of the Ducks are gonna lose tomorrow."

Adam could not say anything to that, what could he say? He simply turned around and started the long walk home. As we walked he still thought about the short conversation Zack and he had. The choice Adam still had to make was not far from his mind either.

So he could not play on the Hawks, that did not mean he could not still be friends with Zack and Jordan did it?

_They seem to think so, Jordan particularly._

_Just because I have to change teams, I'm no longer a Hawk. It seems that because of that, I cannot be friends with anyone on the team either. Because I've changed sides, because of district lines, does there have to be a line between Jordan and Zack and me? _

_I didn't even choose this!_ Adam thought angrily, as he stuck his hands into his pockets to keep them warm.

No matter what Adam chose, he was a Duck. No matter if he played the next day or not, he still was a Duck. There lay his choice - to play for a team that most likely did not even want him on it or not. The only other option he had was not to play hockey for the time being. Adam did not want to take that as option, period.

_Why do I still feel like I lose no matter what I choose? _

Even if Zack had been right, even if the Ducks did lose the next day's game against the Huskies, it could be one more that Adam got to play.

Adam let out a breath, watching it rise in the air. That was all that counted, at least it had to be. All the mattered was that he got to play hockey. It was the only good thing out of this whole mess.

Letting out another breath, Adam realized his father was going to hate this.

~o~o~o~

Picking up his hockey bag, Adam slipped the strap on his shoulder. He scanned the room as he grabbed his hockey stick. He knew he was putting off the inevitable by prolonging going down stairs and asking his father a ride.

Letting out a sigh, Adam made his way downstairs.

If he was going to do this, Adam knew he could not stall any longer. Walking into his father's study, he saw his dad was busy, but Adam knew he had to interrupt him. "Dad."

Adam waited until he got his father's attention, as much as he was dreading this confrontation with him. It had to be done; he had a game to go to in about an hour. The drive to the Ducks arena would be a long one.

Philip looked up from a file to pay attention to his youngest son.

Clearing his throat, Adam said, "I need a ride." He paused. "There's a game today," he did not need to add that, but his father knew what Adam meant. He was not sure what he would do if his father would out right refuse to take him.

"This is what you truly want to do?" his father asked as he looked at him. Adam could tell he did not look happy at all.

Just because his dad thought Gordon Bombay was little screwy in the head, it was not going to stop Adam from playing in today's game.

"Yes, it is."

"I'll go with you." Both of them turned to see Drew standing in the doorway of the study.

"That's not necessary."

"Yes it is, Dad. I want to watch the game and I'll need a way there," Drew told his father. He came into the room next to Adam he said, "I know I haven't really got to see you play much this season, bro, so I figured I'll go watch you today."

Adam knew that Drew was doing this to support him. And from the slight frown on his father's face, his dad knew it too. Touched at his brother's thoughtfulness, Adam softly said, "Thanks, Drew."

"I'm glad I'm going," Drew smiled. "Dad, we'll have to get going now so Adam isn't late."

He waited by the front door as his father and brother got their coats. They all got into his father's car without saying anything. Adam sat in the backseat of his father's car while his father and brother were in front.

As Adam watched the scenery pass by, he really looked at the finer homes and buildings in Edina. He now noticed the difference between them to the older buildings, crowded homes, and apartment buildings that were in Minneapolis. It was not like Adam had never noticed it before, but it felt different during this ride.

The silence in the car was evident. Adam tried to ignore it. He was not going hope that his father might change his mind and stay to watch the game.

"Bro," Drew turned to look at Adam.

Adam turned his focus off the passing scenery to give his brother his full attention.

"You want to check out a movie after your game?"

Before Adam could answer, his father spoke. "I don't want to have to came after you boys tonight. Besides, your brother is going to have his hockey gear with him, do you really want to carry that around for rest of the day?"

"The mall has more of a movie section if we go there, but if you want, you can just get us after the game," Drew answered as he turned back to their father, "We could just go to the Landmark that's closer to home."

"We could do that," Adam easily agreed. He did not know what this game was going to bring, but either way hopefully going to a movie with his older brother should be fun.

"Dad, why don't you stay for the game?"

"I can't."

"Why? I mean not even for part of it?"

Why was Drew pushing this? Adam knew his father was not going to stay for the game.

"I wish I could," Dad's voice did not sound remorseful at all. "But I have cases I have to look over."

"Come on, Dad. It's Saturday, these cases can wait-"

"Andrew," their father's tone held a warning tone to it.

But his older brother was not done. "So, does that mean if Adam got to stay on the Hawks, and it was a game _they_ were playing, the cases could have waited?"

Silence completely enveloped the car.

Adam bit the inside of the cheek. He tried breathe in a slowly. He somehow felt like crying at that moment. Why, Adam had no idea.

Their father's hands had tightened on the steering wheel, but he loosened their grip seconds later. It was the only sign he was angry. Adam could not tell what his father's facial expression was, though he knew it was tense.

Finally Dad spoke. "Once I drop Adam off at the Ducks arena, Drew, you are coming home."

"Wh-"

"Dad, no!"

Adam was surprised to hear his voice cry out. It was not very loud, but it carried loud enough for the passengers in the two front seats to hear. With his voice still tight in his throat, Adam still managed to speak around it. "Please let Drew stay for the game."

His father glanced back at him through the rearview mirror. Sighing, he answered, "Drew, we're talking tonight, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'll get you both once the game ends."

This hardly was the first time his father and brother argued. Adam had noticed the strain between their relationship lately. Was something going on at school that Drew had not mentioned?

Drew was a sophomore at Eden Hall Academy this year. He also played on their Varsity hockey team known as the Warriors. He had been on the Junior Varsity team the year before. The Eden Hall Warriors had been state champions for nearly ten years in a row.

Sighing, Adam had been so wrapped up in his own problems the past week that he thought of little else. He should ask Drew if anything was going on at Eden Hall.

Adam had never really been to any of Drew's games, he wished he gotten to see some. With his busy schedule, Adam did not have time with his own practices or games. At least, that had been the case while he had been on the Hawks. He didn't know if it was going to be that way on the Ducks…

He was nervous about the upcoming game and his stomach was already in knots. If he were honest with himself it was how the other Ducks would accept him.

_I'll have to do whatever I can to help the Ducks win today. After all they're my team. Would they feel the same way about me as a teammate?_

~o~o~o~

The locker room was filled with exhilaration; the Ducks had made the playoffs. Unlike he had on the ice, Adam did not join in their excitement. It wasn't that Adam was happy about the win, he was. It was because his teammates, though civil on the ice, treated him coolly off it.

"Banks."

Adam looked over to see who addressed him. It was the boy who had tried to welcome him earlier; he stood few lockers down from his own. His last name was Conway, although Adam could not recall his first name.

"Good shot out there," he told him.

Before Adam could say anything in return, another boy cut in. "He was just showing off as usual."

He turned to see that it was the other boy from earlier as well, the one who called him _Cake-Eater_. Adam remembered that his name was Jesse.

Conway frowned at him.

"It was that goal that tied game," a different boy quietly spoke up.

Adam glanced over at the boy who had spoken up, he hoped in his defense. He and Jesse were a part of what Jordan had coined the_ Oreo Line_ when they, that is the Hawks, had played the District Five team, at the time. Adam assumed he was Jesse's brother because he had the same last name.

"It was not like he had much of a choice, Terry," Jesse answered, scowling at Adam.

One of the shortest teammates had come over during this time, he finally spoke, but it was sadistically. "Yeah it's not like he could throw any of future games either."

_What? He can't be serious._

"Peter, that was completely uncalled for," Conway told his shorter teammate sharply.

"No, it's not, Charlie," Peter denied. "We all know he doesn't even want be here," he snapped out, as he pointed to Adam. Turning to face Adam himself, he asked, "So, why help us win games, huh, Banks? You coulda' just helped throw the game today. But you might want to wait on that."

The locker room had gotten quiet. The other guys, that is, the ones who had not been involved in the conversation, now were listening intently.

Adam feared anything he would try to say would be twisted and used against him. Yet, he was angry with Peter. The smaller boy was right on some things. It was true Adam did not want to be here. He would even go as far to admit that he done some dirty things when he was on the Hawks. He did not think Peter meant anything about money; he was going to guess Peter meant cheating. Adam had _never_ cheated. Nor was he going to let anyone accuse him of cheating, be it then or now.

"I don't cheat," Adam replied to Peter's inquiry in a quiet, but firm voice. Turning back around, he slammed his locker shut and walked over to the other side of the locker room. Adam did not dare look at any of the other Ducks, because he could feel their judgmental gazes on him.

_I wonder how much longer the girls are going to be?_

As most of the kids had been taught, the rule was ladies first. This situation was no exception. Both before and after games and practices, the girls got to use the shower area of the locker room first. It was something Adam was not use to, not having had girl teammates before. Though it was not a problem right now Adam just wanted to shower, change and meet up with his brother.

Adam was not use to have girls on a team, and Connie and Tammy were no exception. The others had no problem with it. It was not like he had problem with it truly, Adam would just have to get use it.

But right now, Adam wanted to just shower, change, meet up with his brother, and go home.

Connie and Tammy come out five minutes later. They ignored Adam, but talked to some of their other teammates before leaving the locker room.

Once Adam showered and changed back into regular clothes, he was once again at his locker getting his things. He was about to throw the green jersey he had just worn that day in his bag. Touching the sewn yellow letters that spelled out his name, Adam looked at the #99 taking up the space on the back of the jersey. He already had the emblem on the front of the jersey, the duck in hockey garb, memorized.

Everything was different, a new team, new colors, a new number.

He still had his Hawks jersey; it was stuffed in his closet. What good was it now? There was no real reason in keeping it. However, he _had_ won a championship game in that jersey.

Adam did not see himself playing let alone winning any more championship games. Not until he got to high school, that is. If Eden Hall kept their winning record, once Adam started school there, he would most likely be on Varsity once he was a sophomore like Drew.

His father was not going to have Adam go anywhere but to Eden Hall Academy for his high school years.

_But sophomore year is three years away._

Adam was thinking about this when he left the locker room. Drew was not anywhere nearby the locker room. That meant he would have to look for his older brother. The Ducks arena was still new to him. Pausing, Adam looked around to see if he could find his brother's familiar face in the crowd of people still lingering around.

Walking toward the main doors that led to the arena, Adam saw that there were still some people hanging around there. As he went through the doors, he saw the Zemboni machine cleaning the ice.

"Hey, that one guy in the North Stars has real potential he could go somewhere. What's his name?" A man asked. He only stood a few feet away from Adam.

"If you can't think of anything besides how good this player plays, you could be talking about the entire team," joked his friend. "Now if you want to hear about someone going somewhere, it would have been Orion."

Adam stopped when he heard them talking. He did not know to whom they referring to, but it involved the North Stars, which was a topic that interested Adam.

"You mean Ted Orion?" The first man asked his friend, who nodded. "What ever happened to him?"

Who knows? There's about five different stories going around about him since he left."

"But if you want to talk about someone who could play, it would have been him. It's a shame that Orion had to-"

"Hey, Adam," Drew came up to him. "I was just talking to someone I knew."

"Hey," Adam greeted his older brother. "Dad should be here any minute, right?"

"Yeah," Drew told him. "Congrats on getting into the playoffs, you played great out there."

"Thanks," Adam smiled, though he did not really feel it.

At least someone was happy that he played well today. The coach had commented that he played a good game, though Adam guessed Bombay was being kind. And he was not being fair. The Ducks at least acted polite to him on the ice. Most of them did anyways. And there was Charlie Conway who had at least acknowledged him as a person.

"Well the first game is over, and the Ducks are in the playoffs." Drew commented. "They usually say the first day is the roughest."

Adam glanced at his older brother.

What if today was just the prelude to how the Ducks were going to be treating him for the rest of the season? Would the Ducks treat him this way until they lost in the playoffs? Or until…

Adam felt his stomach muscles tighten.

There was no way in hell the Ducks would ever make it to the championship game against the Hawks. If by some miracle the Ducks _did_ make it that far – Adam tried to cut the thought off. If they did, they would lose. Plain and simple. The Ducks would lose.

"Adam, you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Adam lied. He was sure his brother did not believe him either.

"_Puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're a real Duck." _Jesse's words had bothered him more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_****.**


	6. An Unlikely Ally

For Disclaimers see the beginning of the fic.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_An Unlikely Ally_

~o~o~o~o~o~

The following Monday, two days after the Ducks/Huskies game, things were going great for the Ducks.

During lunchtime, everyone on the Ducks usually sat in smaller groups of twos or more, with other members of the team or other friends they knew. That had all changed now. It was not only because they won the game against the Huskies and were in the playoffs. There was an unsaid understanding between the team ever since Coach Bombay had talked them when they had been in detention on Friday.

Charlie actually did not mind the change, he thought it was symbolic; it reinforced the Ducks as a team.

Generally Charlie sat with David Karp, Peter Mark, and Les Averman, at least he had until things gotten bad between everyone last week. Before than, the four of them had been notorious for some _interesting_ pranks they had pulled. There were ones not just in school, but the ones out of it as well. They knew better then to get caught; at least, they _tried_ not to.

At times Jesse and Terry would sit with them as well. If they were not sitting with Charlie and the others, the Hall siblings were sitting with their own group of friends. The group of boys had grown up together, playing schoolyard puck and hockey all year around. For Minnesota, as long as it was not snowing or raining, they would play a game of schoolyard puck, even if it would be freezing. If one of the nearby ponds were frozen over, they would play there. They just had to wear a lot more layers of clothing for warmth.

Jesse's voice rang out with merriment as he laughed.

"You did not," Terry denied. "I got done with my homework before you, and you copied it."

"Aw, Ter," Jesse protested. "You didn't have to mention that I copied it."

"Won't help you on Mr. Altree's quiz today."

_There was a quiz? _Charlie tried to think for a minute._ Oh, man! I forgot to do the science homework last night._ He had done most of his homework yesterday, but for some reason he had forgotten about that.

Considering what happened in last Friday's science class, and the events that lead to the entire team being in detention, was it really his fault? He was not sure if he should place the blame at any single person's feet. Not at Peter or Karp's, though it was tempting. He _had_ lost his temper.

But it was all the Ducks who had quacked at Principal Webbers.

"There's a quiz?" Peter asked. Guess Charlie was not the only one on team who had forgotten, he felt a little bit relieved over that.

"Yeah."

"Shoot. When did this happen?"

"Sometime before we all got detention I think," Tammy answered, but she was glaring at her little brother.

He glanced at Tammy and Tommy. Tommy was throwing French fries at his older sister. Tammy was sending death glares at Tommy every time he threw something at her, but other than that, she tried to ignore him. The last time Tommy antagonized Tammy he stole her skate laces, which caused her to chase him around the locker room before the game the other day.

"Guess we've been thinking of other stuff," Fulton commented. Fulton was sitting next to Charlie eating his lunch. He had not said much until now since had he joined the group earlier.

"Not on science," Goldberg agreed with the older boy. Everyone had to be thinking about this weekend's game, and their win.

Actually, Goldberg was not much newer than Fulton and the Duncan siblings – and Banks – although, he was hardly _new_ like the others were. Charlie glanced at one of his newer friends. Goldberg also was the only one that was actually out-of-state, at least, not originally Minnesota born and raised.

A new kid from Philadelphia, Greg Goldberg, the Ducks goaltender, had only been friends with everyone since the beginning of the school year. During these six months he had become the unofficial, and somewhat reluctant goalie to the team. There had been a lot of pleading on the then District Five members part to get Goldberg to join.

When they found out the Philly boy could skate, they figured what had they got to lose? He could, sort of. They assured Goldberg that he did not have to worry about being able to skate.

It had been a good thing too, because it had been in time for the season to start. It was time for their new coach start as well. That is, the coach before Coach Bombay. He had barely lasted two weeks before his heart attack, which caused his broken arm. Coaching should not be _that_ stressful.

Hearing Connie's laughter, Charlie turned his attention to the Ducks' official, if not unannounced, couple. He had noticed that Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine were sitting as close together as they could. The last few days they had been giving each other secret looks and smiles that either made Charlie want to throw up his hands in exasperation or be slightly nauseous. He thought so anyway, he did not know what the others were thinking. As of now, they were laughing about something, but it had to be a private joke, because they had been talking to each other most of the lunch period.

Glancing over at Terry and Tammy who were also sitting together, Charlie sighed inwardly in relief. If they would start acting like that too… He might actually be ill. They still gave each other room to breathe.

"Big deal. You make it sound like he won a gold metal," Tommy snapped out. He had given up throwing food at Tammy. It seemed he found something new to fight with her about, though.

"I said nothing of the sort," Tammy answered. "I thought he skated amazingly in last year's Olympics."

"Who's this person Tammy making a big deal about?" Charlie asked Terry. He was across from Charlie, who tried to keep his voice to Terry's ears alone.

"Some figure skater she saw on a TV. Rumor has it he might not figure skate anymore. He's about the same age as the rest of us. She thinks he's wasting his talent, especially since he got be in the Olympics."

"So, he should do something else if he wants," Charlie answered. He did not say anything more after he noticed the dirty look Tammy aimed at him.

"You know we made the front page of the sports section because of Saturday's game?"

Startled by the change of subject, Charlie turned to look at Connie and Guy. Since they had not participated in any of the conversations in the group, Charlie was surprised to hear them speaking to the table at large now.

"I mean I still can't believe we made the playoffs," Connie mused with a smile. "But we made the front page of the sports section too."

Everyone heard her, and most everyone could not believe it either.

It _was_ hard to believe. No one believed that District Five would ever score a goal, or a win game, let alone get so far that they made it to the playoffs. But District Five was not their name anymore. They were the Ducks. It was the Ducks that had done all these things that everyone thought they would never be able to do.

They made it to the playoffs on Saturday. Everyone was sitting here today because of it. Except for one person, Adam Banks.

Charlie knew that the entire team wished Banks had never decided to join. He guessed it was a good thing that Banks did not go to same school as the rest of the Ducks did. Charlie doubted things would be going that well for the wealthiest player on the team if he did. Luckily for everyone, that was one less thing they had to worry about.

Jesse and Peter had not said anything to him about what happened Saturday after the game with Banks. Charlie figured to keep the peace, it was best that he say nothing. He was not sure if it would stay that way or not. The Ducks had a practice tomorrow, anything could happen.

The last practice had been last Friday, with a lot of work on the Ducks part to make sure they could beat the Huskies the next day. They had to be able to beat the other team, with or without Banks. Most importantly the practice ended up being fun.

"You know guys," Goldberg began. "I may as well just say it, my parents are still talking about moving about back to Philly."

The silence at the table lasted only for a split second before Karp was the first to speak his dismay. "What? Why?"

"The deli's not doing much business," the goalie explained. "Mom and Dad said it would be best to sell it within the next month or so. Depending on the amount of money they get, and whatever they have left, they want to see if they can try to start again back home."

"But Goldberg, you're the goalie, dude," Fulton stated the fact the entire team knew.

"My folks know that, too," Goldberg answered, "Since I wasn't that well, good, as I am now when we started-"

"Try not good at all," Peter injected while muttering. "Maybe a little."

"Hey!"

"Come on, Peter, chill," Jesse cut in before anymore could be said. "Can't your folks wait till the end of the school year at least, man?"

"I asked," Goldberg answered miserably, "They said they're not sure. They said they'd be willing to try to stay as long as I'm in the playoffs. That's all they could promise."

"Goldie, that's a bummer," Averman told his friend dejectedly. "Are you still up to going to arcade this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I could use something to get my mind off this. Any of you guys want to come?"

Charlie remembered that sometime along the line, Averman and Goldberg had formed a tight friendship during the school year.

"People," Tammy insisted.

Goldberg only rolled his eyes, but he humored her. "People, right," he murmured.

"Ye-"

"No," Tammy told her brother sternly. "We've got skating practice this afternoon."

"Fine, you can practice, I'll go to the arcade," Tommy compromised all for himself.

"If you do," Tammy threatened, "I'll tell Mom."

Tommy turned his own death glower on his sister that she gave him not long ago.

"I would," Peter answered, "But my mom has me baby-sitting my kid sister for an hour while she's got a friend over."

"We'll go," Jesse answered for himself and Terry.

"I'm up for it," Karp agreed. "Guy, Connie?"

Connie shook her head. "No, thanks."

Charlie had to remember there were times that Connie had to get away team from time to time. He was sure, that Guy felt the same way. Actually he would think there would be something wrong with both of them if they wanted to spend _all_ of their time together. It just seemed like Connie and Guy were joined at the hip nearly 24/7 though.

"I'm in," Guy readily decided.

Goldberg looked at Charlie and Fulton. "You guys want to come?"

He was still grounded. At least, that was what his mom was saying, even after the game on Saturday. Even after everything worked out with the team. Charlie was still grounded. He could not do anything but school and hockey, until Wednesday. A week and a half punishment sucked. Charlie knew he should not have ran off the one day last week, but he had been so upset when Coach had said he was going to quit coaching the Ducks.

"Can't," Charlie answered. "I got grounded last week and Mom says I can't do anything but hockey and school until this Wednesday."

"That's sucks," Karp told him. "She won't let up even after our win Saturday?"

"Nope."

"Fulton?" Goldberg asked the other boy now that he knew Charlie's fate for the afternoon.

"I might," Fulton answered.

Charlie was not sure if Fulton would actually go. If he did go, Charlie wondered if this would be Fulton's first time back to the mall since the incident when Coach tried to teach him to roller blade.

He thought the experience had been a blast and had loved it. But he had been able to skate. Charlie would have loved to go through the mall on roller blades again sometime in the future. He doubted that would happen anytime soon.

"So we're all set?" Averman asked. "Where should we all meet?"

"We could just wait after science since it's the last class, and we're all in it," suggested Guy. The others agreed to this.

"Why don't we see if Banks wants to come?"

Everyone looked at Fulton.

"Did you just ask if Banks could come with us?" Peter asked.

"Didn't you say you were busy?" Fulton asked. Peter frowned at him. "And what if I am asking?"

Charlie did not say anything. The last time he said or done anything to try to welcome or defend Banks, it had not turned out well.

"Fulton, you're kidding aren't you?" Guy asked.

Fulton's expression had not changed at all the last few minutes when he brought this up.

"No," Jesse's voice was firm. "There's no way he'd want to be around us. A cake-eater like that is too good for us."

Charlie had been waiting for Jesse to speak. He was going to stay quiet, but the question had come out before he could regret it. "Did he say that, Jesse?"

Jesse's expression darkened. "He doesn't have to."

"Hopefully we'll never see him except for games," Karp stated.

"Look," Charlie tried in vain to alter the conversation to something else. "We're all a team whether we like it or not. I hate to say it, that includes Banks," he raised his hand before Jesse interrupted. "Everyone has their own opinion, that shouldn't matter on the ice, not just for him, but anyone one of us. I mean, we're not going to get very far in the playoffs if we can't play as a team and all are against each other or against one our teammates."

Jesse looked quite furious. "Yeah, I know we're part of a team, Charlie. You can say anything you want about Banks, but he's _not_ a Duck. I'll play my ass off in the playoffs, but I don't trust him." With that Jesse got up and stalked off with his tray.

Terry glanced at Charlie before saying what was on his mind, "He'll play with Banks and hate it, and you know that as much as I do." He got up and followed his brother to dump his tray.

"It might have been better if Banks never came on Saturday," Guy admitted.

"We could still have made it to the playoffs," Karp further insisted.

Like it or not, Banks had made that first goal. Actually, Charlie had helped him make that goal. But what could he have done? It was not like he and Jesse could have passed the puck back and forth to each for entire game.

"It wasn't like I won the game for the whole team."

Fulton's last statement silenced at the table. Even though he had not said it, no one wanted to talk about the goal Banks had made Saturday. Even though Adam Banks was not there physically, he seemed very much like a visible presence, by merely talking about him.

~o~o~o~

The bell rang signaling the end of science class as well as the end of the day. Mr. Altree let out a noticeable sigh of relief. "Have the next chapter read for tomorrow's class."

Charlie was almost as relieved as his teacher was that it was the end of the day.

_But then again, he could just be happy to get out of this class in particular._

At the beginning of class, Mr. Altree had looked at the Ducks, with something akin to trepidation. He had not really relaxed that much as the period progressed, but it looked like he was just glad the day was over.

_It wasn't like the whole team wanted to start that fight with each other on Friday, but it had been building for the entire week._

_Speaking of fights…_ Charlie thought as he glanced over at Fulton as he grabbed his books preparing to leave.

Charlie had been surprised that Fulton suggested Banks go along with the guys who were going to the arcade this afternoon. If Charlie had been going with everyone, he did not know if he would have brought up the suggestion or not.

Grabbing his bookbag, Charlie left Mr. Altree's classroom. He had to quicken his pace to catch up with Fulton who was several paces ahead of him. As he got closer, he called out to the tallest Duck on the team to gain his attention. "Fulton, wait up."

Turning around, he looked back at Charlie. "I'm not going with the others this afternoon. And I don't know why the others are making such a big deal over this. But honestly, Charlie, if the Ducks had treated me as badly has they are treating Banks, I wouldn't have stuck around."

Charlie now noticed as he got to Fulton's side that the Hall siblings were further down the corridor. "Yeah, I know the others aren't giving him much of a chance. You only saw that one day when Banks and his two other Hawk friends were picking on us, though."

"I saw the Hawks/District Five game too."

Charlie turned sharply to look at Fulton in skepticism. But remembering the game between the two teams, he looked at his friend with more embarrassment than anything else.

"That game was…" Charlie could not even describe it.

"It was a horrible game for you guys and Coach," Fulton answered. "But that's not why I brought it up."

"Why then?"

"Because I remembered how Banks played during that game, and how he played Saturday. And I don't know about you, but I saw a difference. Not in how he scored, but how he was playing, like he wasn't as rough with the other team like he was with you guys that first game. I mean like he slammed you in the boards after you tried to score for District Five," Fulton said the last part with a dry tone. The older boy was not trying to mock Charlie and he knew that.

Charlie though had not known that piece of information. He had remembered being slammed into the boards by one of the Hawks players during the game. He had the bruises the next few days to prove it. But whoever it was, that was moot point now. No matter who it had been at the time, Banks or one of his old teammates.

It made no difference now. It was not like Charlie could hold it over Banks' head. He could, but he did not want hold a grudge like Jesse was.

"He did play different, I did notice that too," Charlie admitted. "He does play really well."

Banks was the best player on the team; Charlie was not going to lie. He was sure he had to have been the best on the Hawks, if he had been Reilly's star player. But that was neither here nor there now.

It did not matter if Banks was the best if all the Ducks were going to treat him like an outcast. But Charlie could not do much, not with Jesse's say so. But the sad thing was Charlie did not know if Banks could do anything to change the Ducks' opinions about him.

"It won't do any good if everyone's against him."

At first Charlie thought he had spoken out loud, but it had been Fulton who had voiced his thoughts.

"I agree, but what can be done about it? I don't think the team's going to change their opinion unless something major changes."

"I don't know, Charlie," Fulton answered shaking his head. "I know you had every good intention in trying to welcoming Banks on the team the other day until Jesse stopped you."

Charlie let out sigh. "I don't think Jesse's opinion on Banks is going change at all. Terry's right, Jesse will play with him on the ice, but off, Jesse will still treat him like he did before. I'm guessing the others will do the same thing."

"Doesn't mean we've got to do that too."

"No," Charlie started to say, but went on, "But you saw what happened on Saturday with Jesse and Peter."

Fulton studied him for a minute before speaking. "Just because everyone else doesn't want Banks around, doesn't mean we have to treat him badly. But you can do whatever you want."

"Fulton, you haven't been on the team as long as everyone else has. You haven't been-" _friends with everyone as long as I have_, Charlie thought it was best not to speak the rest of his thought aloud. He should not have started to say anything to begin with.

He could admit that the week before had taken a toll on him with the Ducks being divided because of Coach's past. Though that did not matter to Charlie, everything with Banks still and would be difficult.

"I'm not telling you want to do, Charlie. But I don't care what the others think," Fulton glanced down at his scuffed up boots for a second before looking directly at Charlie. "Just like I didn't care about being a Duck when Coach asked, I don't care what everyone thinks of our newest teammate."

Now Fulton brought up the fact that he was the first to want to be a Duck when Coach Bombay changed District Five's name when they learned they were being sponsored two weeks ago.

Charlie felt he should at least say something on that. "You know I wanted to be a Duck just as much as you did. It's just the others aren't going to see Banks as a Duck-"

Fulton started to back away, he said, "Banks is a Duck no matter what Jesse says, I mean didn't Coach say something about that last week?"

He did not wait for Charlie's answer but turned around and headed toward the entrance of the school.

Charlie stared after the older boy in slight disbelief. He knew that Fulton was not going to let anyone boss him around, especially anyone on the team. Even Coach Bombay for that matter, though Fulton had enough respect for the man to listen to him.

He did remember what Fulton meant about Banks being a Duck. At least, from what Coach said a few days ago. He said something like Banks should have been with the team since the beginning of the season.

Which led to Charlie wondering, why did Banks have to join? He would have to ask Banks himself, or most likely their Coach.

Last Saturday's game, when Banks showed up, Charlie remembered Coach following him in seconds later. Coach Bombay had said he was not sure if Banks would show or not. Funny enough the Ducks had wondered that too.

Charlie remembered Banks' simple reply to Coach's answer. _"I just want to play hockey."_

It had been such a simple answer, which Charlie knew could not have been an easy decision on Banks' part. But why such a seemingly easy choice for Banks to join the Ducks when it caused the team turmoil in the first place?

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **_Jenn_****.**


	7. Unorthodox Methods

_For Disclaimer__s see the beginning of the fic._

Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well as put the fic on favorite/followed list. Thank you. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

**A/N**: Has anyone noticed that Adam's wearing a Ducks' practice jersey on the back cover of the movie? The movie couldn't let wear his Hawks jersey, since he goes onto the Ducks in the middle of the movie. So I guess they did this to prevent spoilers.

**Chapter Six**

_Unorthodox Methods_

~o~o~o~o~o~

The last thing Adam wanted to do on Tuesday was go back to the Ducks Arena for his first practice. This was the last place he wanted to be. Well, maybe not the last place, school had taken the prize in that aspect, thanks to Zack and Jordan.

Coach Bombay had told him other day that the team only practiced twice a week as well as every other Friday. Since most every Saturday was a game day, it made sense. At least Adam would not have to worry about as many practices as he had when he was a Hawk.

Adam usually had been at the Hawks Arena anywhere from three to four times a week. To see how everyone on the team was performing, most of the Hawks practices were drills or intense scrimmages. It was not like he had minded the lengthy practices; it was something he had been use to.

As much as he did not want to be here, Adam knew he could not bail on this practice. No matter how much he wanted to, he would have to face the Ducks again. Surely it wouldn't be as bad as it had been on Saturday.

He was going to be cutting it close to the start of practice, something that could not be helped. With both his parents working, Adam could not get a ride from either of them.

Despite everything that was on Adam's mind, when he had woken up this morning, the Ducks' practice was the furthest thing on his mind. He had other important things to worry about, like an upcoming test in his history class. He knew he was prepared for it, despite everything else that was going on.

As much as Adam tried not to think about the continuing problem with Zack and Jordan it still was there. They both made some spiteful comments to him yesterday about going to Saturday's game. What had he expected, that they wouldn't say anything about his choice?

On Saturday, when his father had come and picked Drew and Adam up, he had asked how the game went. Adam kept it brief, he told his father the Ducks had won and had made it to the playoffs. He did not tell his father about how the Ducks treated him.

His father only nodded, but did not say anything. Even after Drew told their father that Adam had scored the first goal for the team, his father did not say anything. In fact, he changed the subject.

Adam knew his dad must have seen the Ducks' win in the paper; it was still sitting on the dining room table for every one in the family to see. But his father had not said anything more to him since the weekend about the Ducks/Huskies game. It was to the point that Adam did not know his father's thoughts about the game he played on Saturday with the Ducks.

That did bother Adam more than he wanted to let on. For the longest time, Dad had been his biggest supporter. Because they were at odds about Adam's decision on joining the Ducks, his father had been distant. Somehow just because he had scored only one goal for the Ducks and they had made the playoffs, Adam got the impression that Dad wished that had not happened.

His mother on the other hand, had told Adam she was proud of him for scoring a goal. Adam knew his mother didn't like that both he and Drew loved hockey, but it was something the brothers enjoyed, so as long as they were doing something they loved she was proud of them. But Adam was hardly enjoying himself on the Ducks.

As he came into the main corridor that would connect to the arena, Adam did not see anyone. Glancing toward the rink, he saw that the rest of the team was already warming up.

Tightening his hand on the strap of his hockey bag, Adam headed for the locker room. The new bag was green, which was something else he had gotten when he got his new uniform the weekend prior. At least Adam would not be coming in again with his old bag like he had done.

Pausing, Adam looked again toward the Ducks skating around on the ice.

Considering the _welcome_ he had received during his first game, Adam did not think he was ready for the upcoming practice.

"Banks, good you're here." Coach Bombay's relieved voice reached his ears. Looking over toward the locker rooms and the office where, he saw that the coach was headed his way.

"Yeah, school usually doesn't let out until after three, and then trying to get a bus here…" Adam trailed off. He was half wondering if his new coach thought he was just making an excuse about being late, though Adam was being truthful.

"It's not a problem. I should have asked the other day when you got done with school. I took it for granted that since all the other Ducks go to the same school, I had thought that you would at least get out the same time they did."

Adam was not sure how to answer that, so he stayed quiet.

"Well, go on and get ready, I'll see you on the ice in a bit." Coach Bombay told him. Once Adam nodded briefly the older man left and walked toward the rink to join the rest of the team.

After Adam went into the locker room, he quickly changed into a practice jersey of yellow and purple. Closing his locker, Adam looked around the locker room remembering the forlorn time he had changed into his Ducks jersey the other day. Somehow he seemed to have preferred these solitary times than the one time he was among the Ducks after the game.

Once he was back in the entrance hall that led out into the rink, Adam heard the Ducks on the ice. He should get out there before practice actually truly started.

Adam saw a tall man, whom, he thought he remembered meeting briefly during Saturday's game. His name was Lewis, and Adam was pretty sure an assistant coach to the team. He did not know that for sure, because he had not really gotten to talk to the man.

"Hello," he greeted Adam.

"Hi."

As Adam reached the door that led to the ice, Lewis said something that surprised him. "Have fun out there."

Adam looked at the older man with a startled glance. "Uh, okay," he replied because he was not sure what else to say.

_Have fun, why would he say that? Is he meaning figuratively or literally? Like have a good practice? Or is he actually meaning have fun while I'm practicing?_

As Adam took the ice, he watched his new teammates. They were in practice jerseys, just like he was; some were yellow, while others were purple. The Ducks were not really doing anything that consisted of practicing in Adam's opinion. If anything, they looked like they were just fooling around.

Some of the Ducks were skating around with no real direction, and it took a minute for Adam to figure out what they were doing. One of the players, Adam was not sure who, skated after another one, to tap him on the arm. At least that was what he meant to do, Adam could see. But he misjudged the distance between himself and their fellow teammate. He watched as the unlucky player unable to right himself because of his balance, fall face first onto the ice. If he had not misjudged his distance, he could have easily tagged the other player's shoulder.

"Looks like you missed, Spaz-way," one of the Ducks told the player on the ice. Some of the others were making similar comments.

The player, Charlie Conway, Adam now could see, got back up.

"I like you try to catch someone, Karp," Charlie, now on his feet, told the player that teased him.

"Nope, I think you're doing just fine," Karp answered back. He had to start skating quickly away when Charlie came after him. Adam could see that Karp's skating was not that much better than Charlie's, but he still managed to stay out of his reach.

If Adam did not know any better, he would guess they were playing skating tag, and currently Charlie was _it_. From the way everyone was keeping their distance from Charlie, it looked like a good number of the Ducks were in on the game.

But not everyone had. Tammy was on her own patch of ice, spinning around in a tight circle, her arms close to her body to help maintain her speed. When she stopped, she gave him a glare and then skated to talk to another player to talk.

Adam was not sure if Tammy Duncan would ever forget, let alone forgive, him for what happened at the Hawks' Arena nearly two months ago. What must have been a normal skating practice to the siblings had turned out badly for them because of something that he had done. Or more precisely, what Adam had not done, because what happened had been Jordan's fault. Because of this, the two figure skaters had stopped going to the Hawks' Arena just before Adam played District Five. Talk about irony.

A whistle pierced throughout the arena cutting through noise as well through Adam's thoughts.

"Since we're all here, I want to talk to you guys for a minute before we start practice," Coach's voice echoed throughout the arena, so everyone could hear it.

Adam saw with that statement that the other Ducks were glancing his way. He felt because of the enmity his teammates were showing toward him, he was sort of the center of attention at the moment. It was something he hated.

"If everyone would come here, I have something to say."

Once the team gathered around Coach Bombay, he began to speak in earnest.

"All right, guys," Coach Bombay began. "We beat the Huskies on Saturday's game. It's important that we work on some of our techniques as well as learn some new ones."

"Does that mean we've got to take dives again?" a boy with glasses asked. Adam thought his last name was Averman.

_What is he talking about?_

"Averman," most of the other members of the team replied in grumbled protests. It sounded more half-hearted, than out of true spite.

"No, Averman," Coach smiled, but it was not quite like the ones Adam had seen on him before, maybe more bittersweet. "I'd never ask you guys to do that again. And besides, you all have worked too hard to get where we are now."

Adam wondered what Averman had meant about taking dives. It must been some kind of ploy to help the Ducks win, but it must have been after the Hawks/District Five game.

"But before we begin practice, I need to talk to Banks and Goldberg. For now, I want you guys to just get into teams of two and pass the pucks among yourselves."

_Why does he want to talk to Goldberg and me?_

"But there's an odd number of us," Terry stated. Adam remembered Terry had spoke up in his defense the other day.

"Guy, practice with both Jesse and Terry," Coach told another boy after he looked at the rest of the Ducks.

"Okay."

The Ducks took one section of the arena and started to practice after getting some pucks. Soon the arena was filled with pucks being shot back and forth, but not without talking.

Coach Bombay now turned his attention to Adam and Goldberg who were waiting a few feet away.

"Banks, I want you to practice with Goldberg."

Before Adam could say anything, the goalie protested. "But Coach, that's not fair."

What was Bombay thinking? Goldberg was right this was not fair to either of them. It was not like Goldberg was gong to be able to stop anything Adam sent his way. The practice was going to be easy as well as boring.

This almost reminded him of how it was with the Hawks/District Five game, which was only a few months ago. But there was a difference. Goldberg had improved; he was not the same scared boy that Adam knew then. Just because he was not afraid of the puck anymore, would he try to stop anything Adam shot toward the goal?

Adam looked at Goldberg, then back at their coach, wondering what the older man would say.

"Goldberg, the playoffs aren't going to be easy. The reason I'm having Banks and you play one-on-one is for your benefit. You'll be facing some tough players in the upcoming games."

Adam knew that if Coach would have said it was for his benefit, it would have been a lie and both Goldberg and he knew it.

"Yeah, but Banks was the best player on the Hawks. Who'd you think could top that?"

_Thanks for the vote confidence, Goldberg_, Adam thought dryly as he shot the other boy a frown. Was that all the Ducks saw him as, an ex-Hawks player?

Coach did not seem too pleased either. "That may be true. But don't you think until you catch something Banks shoots your way, that would be even more reason to practice?"

Grudgingly, Goldberg nodded without saying anything more.

"Banks, since you're playing one-on-one with Goldberg, this isn't like a game, you both can just have some fun."

Blinking, Adam looked at Coach Bombay to see if he was serious. He looked very serious. What was he meaning about having _fun_ while practicing?

When Adam practiced with the Hawks, it was not fun. To be honest, it felt more like working. The only time he had fun was the actual games, even then at times, he felt like that wasn't fun either.

Generally, he did not like to be overly violent on the ice. He knew hockey was notorious for being an aggressive sport especially in the NHL. It was something Adam did not want to do now or when he was older, more than necessary.

Adam heard Goldberg murmur something he could not make out, but it sounded something like, "Yeah, a lot of fun."

If Coach heard Goldberg's last sarcastic remark, he chose to ignore it. "I'll come over in awhile to see how things are going." With that he turned to skate to the other side of the rink where the other Ducks were.

"Hey, Coach?"

"Yes?" Coach Bombay stopped and turned to face Adam.

Skating over, Adam spoke for the older man's ears alone as he asked, "Do you want me to take it easy on him?"

"No," Coach Bombay shook his head. "Play like you always would. It won't help Goldberg any if he can start catching pucks you send his way. Besides, he'll notice it."

"You saw how I played against-" Adam stopped and rephrased himself. "When I was on the Hawks."

"I remember," Coach Bombay admitted. "But I know you won't play dirty or unfairly."

_How does he know that? He doesn't even know me. And after one game, he knows that?_

"Okay, I won't change my playing style," Adam answered.

Coach nodded then turned to go start practice with the other Ducks.

As Adam faced the goalie again, he skated over to him. "We may as well get started," he told Goldberg. Silence was what he got in return. Goldberg skated away from him and skated in front of the net to wait for his first play.

Sighing, Adam knew that he was not going to get much challenge from Goldberg unlike he usually had gotten from Evans.

Adam began to skate up to the net mentally playing out the shot he wanted to make.

As he was coming up to the net, Adam hesitated, but did not stop. That slight indecision cost him. He was still able to send the puck into the net, but it was done very sloppy.

"Hey, what kind of shot was that?" Goldberg demanded to know.

"One that was lousy." Adam answered as he took the puck from Goldberg.

Coach told him not to play as he would in a game; but if he wanted Adam to play like he always would, how could he? His coach wasn't quite like what he expected. Adam had played like how Coach Reilly had expected and wanted him to. So far, Coach Bombay was nothing like Coach Reilly had been.

They played like that for the next several minutes, before Adam paused not getting ready to score again. He looked over to the other side of the arena to watch the other Ducks practice.

They were not passing pucks back and forth to each other anymore. Adam had tuned out some of the sounds coming from that direction. He had done that because of the talking more than the other noises.

It looked like five of the Ducks were in a 'V' formation as they skated around their side of the arena.

Adam turned back to the goalie and asked, "What are they doing?"

Goldberg shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it's something Coach is teaching them."

Adam watched as Ducks who were in the 'V' separated. What was their Coach up to?

"Beats having to practice more of the soft hands," Goldberg commented quietly, but Adam heard him.

"What is that?" Adam remembered one of the players, Guy Germaine, he thought, saying something like that the other day too.

"Nothing," this time Goldberg laughed a little. "At least Coach isn't having us use eggs," Goldberg mumbled.

"What?" Adam asked as he turned to look at Goldberg again. He had said eggs, right?

"Forget I said anything," Goldberg answered with a wave his hand.

Adam figured it was best to drop the conversation. Whatever strange methods Coach Bombay had, the goalie was not about to explain them to him.

"We should practice some more before Coach checks on us."

Adam received a long-suffering look for an answer.

~o~o~o~

Stepping off the bus, Adam tugged his bag up his shoulder to make sure it would stay.

As he began to walk the two blocks to his house, he thought about the practice the Ducks had. It was going to be the first of several. How many depended on how far they went in playoffs.

As he passed a skating store, Adam wondered if he should stop. He had to get some more tape for his hockey stick. He continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Adam hadn't gotten his skates sharpened since right before the Hawks/Cardinals game; right before he found out he really was a Duck. He'd need to get his blades sharpened soon.

The Hornets game was not until the weekend after this one, he still could go to another practice or two before getting the skate sharpening done. He did have some money on him for the tape, but he would have to ask his parents for the money for his skates. He could just wait until this Thursday or next Tuesday's practice to get both things done.

"Hey, it's funny seeing you around here," a derisive voice that Adam knew belonged to Jordan.

_Since I wasn't expecting to see him until school, why couldn't I get a break for the rest of the day?_

Turning around, he came face to face with both Zack and Jordan. He heard the faint sound of a bell from the skating store's glass door, which must have been where they had come from.

"I can't say the same."

"So tell me, how is life on the Ducks?" Jordan asked with a smile.

Adam took a step back, and looked at his ex-teammate. Jordan had the nerve to ask that?

"The Ducks can't be very welcoming," Zack added.

"I don't think you should worry about that," a new voice added.

The three boys looked to see Fulton Reed coming in their direction.

"Ducks stick together, got it?" Fulton told them.

Adam was not sure if he was speaking only to his ex-friends or to him as well.

"Yeah, right," Jordan answered then laughed thinking it was funny. Turning to face Adam again, he said, "See you around," his tone mocking.

Adam did not let what Jordan said bother him. He saw that Zack had noticeably tensed. He had started to move away as the taller boy got closer. Jordan did not look uneasy, but he seemed be smart enough to know it was best to leave. He watched as they left.

"I didn't know these jerks were bothering you. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Adam looked back at Fulton. He was as well as could be expected. _And those jerks were my friends at one point._ He wanted to say that, but was glad he did not.

Fulton looked at him like he did not believe Adam's claim.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So you followed me home?"

Fulton shrugged and glanced around. "It was a good thing I was around though, wasn't it?"

Adam did not answer.

That earned him a frown from the other boy. "None of the Hawks are talking to you? Or are they bothering you now too, since you changed to the Ducks?"

Adam did not really feel like getting into everything that happened the past week at school. What would it matter anyways? Nothing was going to change.

Even if Adam could go back on the Hawks there was no reason his old teammates would take him back. Frankly, after the way Jordan and Zack had been ignoring him this last week, Adam was not sure he wanted to even be a Hawk anymore.

At least with the Ducks, Adam knew where he stood. But he really did not want to be a Duck that much either.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but considering no one on the Ducks is being welcoming toward you, you can't really be choosy on your friends, now can you?"

Adam felt like Fulton may as well have slapped him. He was right, though. Adam could not be selective with his friends. Was Fulton trying to do just that in his own tough way?

"What you saw with Jordan and Zack," Adam told Fulton. "That's how the rest of the Hawks team is treating me." It was not quite the truth, but it was close enough.

"Too bad you're not going to school with the Ducks, at least you wouldn't have that."

_Going to school with the Ducks? No way._

First, Adam knew his father would never let him go to public school, let alone the same one that the Ducks were going to. Second, Adam would not go even if his father would let him. The simple fact of the matter was, he did not think he would be treated any better there than he was at his own school with his ex-teammates. Third, he knew the Ducks themselves would never want him at their school.

Sighing, he knew he could not say that Fulton, though. "Maybe, but that'd never happen. Listen, I'm going to have be getting home."

Fulton nodded. "Sure, I'll make what I have to say quick. You're pretty good at skating and stuff, so I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Adam looked at the taller boy for a minute in a bit of confusion. "Your skating?"

He knew from the last game Fulton was not that great of a skater on the ice. He had seen it again in today's practice. It was probably a good thing that Fulton did not need to do much skating for his amazing slap shot.

"Yeah, I can't skate that great, I'm sure you saw. I was hoping you could help me skate better."

It was on the tip of Adam's tongue to ask Fulton why didn't he just ask one of the other Ducks, but he was not about to let this chance go by. Besides, he was not going to judge Fulton for not knowing how to skate. Even though he did not know the other Ducks, somehow Adam suspected that they would not judge Fulton either. He realized that it was because of pride that Fulton would not ask one of other Ducks.

"Sure, we can work on your skating if you want."

"No one knows about this," the taller boy's voice held no room for argument.

Holding up his hands up in a peaceful gesture, Adam nodded. He knew better than to try to alienate the only person on the Ducks who seemed to be willing to be nice to him. If he wanted to count Charlie Conway, Fulton would be the second person. "You don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. Besides, who would I tell?"

"No one," Fulton answered once he thought about it.

"I've got to go, but um, thanks for earlier," Adam told Fulton, voicing his gratitude. Adam turned and began to walk way and head for home. It was getting late. His parents would be home from work by now.

"Hey, wait a second."

Adam turned back around, to face Fulton.

"I meant what I told those jerks earlier. Ducks stick together."

Adam looked at him. He knew what Fulton was saying. He did not think Fulton really meant it. Adam thought he said it to get rid of Zack and Jordan.

"Which means you're a Duck too, you know."

Adam was about to protest when Fulton went on.

"It shouldn't matter what the rest of the team thinks. The coach must see you as a Duck, and I do too. I think some of the others will too." With that, he turned and walked the way he came.

Adam started to head for home once more.

_So I'm a Duck, according to Fulton. But few people on the team think so. Most everyone still thinks I'm a Hawk, or that I'll never be a Duck. Will that change?_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks, **Jenn**._


End file.
